Prisoner
by ThatNerdFromSchool
Summary: When Percy is framed for multiple crimes, he is sent to the most savage beasts in all of the realms, where people go who have done horrible crimes, a place for murderers, not a place for heroes. Percy Jackson is sent to the Chitauri for an eternity of torture. There he meets a person with emerald green eyes. Will he ever get out? Rated M for Torture and some Gore
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed from his throne. "You convicted for your crimes against Olympus." I looked up from where I was chained to the floor, tears rolling down my face. "I didn't do it!" I sobbed, trying to make them believe me. "Lies! We know you captured and maimed Markus Knight, the savior of Olympus, and all of your other crimes!"

I slowly looked around the throne room, and looked at all of the reactions of the Gods. Anger. Rage. Hatred. All of these emotions on all faces except for two, those being Hestia, my patron, and Hades.

"As punishment for your-" "Wait," I said looking into Zeus' eyes. "At least tell everyone what I supposedly did, not just everyone in this room, but all of the campers. Roman and Greek, the Hunters, everyone."

They were shocked. Not at my wish, well, maybe a little, but more so at me interupting the King of the Gods. "Fine, Perseus, but only because everyone should know what a traitor you really are. Iris! Make an Iris Message to all who he mentioned."

A big mist screen popped up seperated into three sections, one for each camp and one for the hunters. "Attention Demigods, we apologize for interupting your dinner, but we have an important message." Zeus announced with a tone signifying he wasn't sorry at all.

"We are here to tell you the crimes of Perseus Jackson." The Greeks already knew and all looked toward Markus with pity and then back to me with anger. The hunters were indifferent. But the Romans, knowing I wouldn't do anything so horrible that I would have to be chained down, they were in shock. "Perseus Jackson is convicted of capturing and maiming Markus Knight and helping the enemy in the three wars."

The Romans were in a rage, they knew he had saved the god's butts in the wars. "Percy has single handedly taken down Kronos, fought off Gaea until you arrived and helped destroy her, but most of all, he had gone under cover to the enemy side and take down Oceanus and his whole army because you gods were to lazy to get off your thrones and do something! And Percy would never do that to a fellow camper!" The Romans yelled and screamed.

It made me feel better that at least someone believed in me, along with Hestia and Hades. "SILENCE!" Zeus boomed from his throne, Master bolt in hand. "We have proof of him helping the enemy and maiming Markus." Then the screen changed into a video of someone in a mask carrying a sword that looked like Anaklusmos walking toward Markus. His back was to the masked person and he screamed when the person jumped on him and slashed Markus across the chest. Then it changed once more, this time into a video of me laying on my bed. Then the sound started, "Yes Mistress Gaea, I will attack Markus Knight, just as you have asked.

The screen faded back to the campers and hunters. The Romans were in shock, and The Greeks and hunters staring at me in rage. "Now that you have seen proof, I will decide his punishment." Zeus said, smirking madly. I started to lose hope, now that the Romans didn't know who to believe, only two people believed that I didn't do it. I started to tear up, I looked at the screen and saw Annabeth and all of my friends sitting by Markus and, worst of all, I saw Annabeth and him holding hands. My heart shattered, my girlfriend who had stayed with me through three wars, is cheating on me. She never spoke up, never apologized through the Iris Message, no, she just dumped me like yesterday's trash.

"I have decided your puishment, traitor," Great, Zeus seems to have forgotten my name and is calling me traitor. "You shall be sent to the most savage and horrible creatures in all of existence, the Chitauri." My eyes widened, they may be in another realm, but at camp, we heard stories about people who were sent to the Chitauri for punishment. They came back in peices after an eternity of torture.

"No, please don't , no please." I sobbed, they couln't send me there, they just couldn't. "You will go, and you'll never come back." Zeus started chanting, and if I had looked to my right, I would've saw Hestia and Hades being restrained. Zeus said the final words and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a cell, it was dark and I couldn't see anything except for some bars on a door and the outline of a person in the cell across from me. I heard a door slamming open, I jumped into a fighting stance, what can I say, three wars and Tartarus can do that to a guy. The sound of a cart rolling echoed through the cells, and then it came into my view. It was horrible, looking like something straight out of a horror movie. It looked like an alein colored gray, then several more came to. One was holding a lantern, andthen I could see what was on the cart. Knives. Poisins. A bowl of hot coals. A huge tub of what looked to be oil. And so many more horrible things.

"Are you ready to feel pain, scum?" A horrible gravely sounding voice came from one of the creatures. I didn't say anything, so they took that as a go ahead. The Chitauri entered my cell and two of the bigger ones stepped forward with chains in their hands. They wrestled me to the ground and put the chains on my wrists and ankles, then they hooked the chains on the walls and used some magical glue or something to keep it there. The leading one, the thing that spoke, stepped forward with one of the knives. "Your puny Gods don't care about you, when they sent you to us, you had appeared in the third of three sections. Oh but you don't know about the sections, so let me explain." He stabbed me on the right side of my chest, "There is the first section, in which some one will go to the easier torture section with only newbies there."

It stabbed me in the right side of my chest, I winced as the short knife was pulled out and blood started to stream out. "There's the second section, where the torture is more painful, but is relatively weak."

It pulled out a different knife, twisting the other one while doing so. I screamed as the short knife tore through muscle. "Then there's the last section," It stabbed me with the last, longer, and weirdly colored knife. This knife went through my chest and it twisted it a full circle, then I figured out what the coloring was. It was poisin. I screamed as I felt the burning sensation flow through my chest, into my heart, and through my veins. " You got sent to the last section with the most experienced torturers go. Only two people are in this section right now, you and your cell mate across from you. The reason there are only two people here is because you don't die in here, in the other sections, you can die after your sentence of time. But your idiot Gods sent you to section three, and you'll never leave. Now that I've given you the info about here, let's get down to buisness."

It reached for the tongs to pick up a hot coal. My eyes widened, "No, please don't-" "Oh so the maggot speaks, well since you said not to, I'll go ahead and do it any ways. It took the hot coal and hovered it right above the first wound that it made. "Scream, maggot, scream." Then it jabbed it onto the cut. I screamed. I screamed so loud that it woke my cell mate up. The pain was unbearable, this combined with the poison, made me see stars. Then the pain subsided some, but the throbbing of the burn was still there. I looked back at my torturer and he was looking at the cart, looking for something. Then I noticed dazedly that the other Chitauri had left, it was the leader that stayed.

The creature turned around, "I have decided to take pity on you, human. So enjoy the break for now." Then it pushed the cart out of the cell, locked the door, and pushed the cart out. The rattle of the cart haunting me forever. I was left alone with a person I didn't even know, so I figured, 'What the heck, if I'm gonna suffer eternal pain, I'm gonna make a friend.' So I turned to my cell mate, my whole body throbbing, as best as I could. Then I said, "Soooo... What's your name?" He, well I assumed it was a he, turned to me, and in the very little light my eyes had gotten used to, I saw bright green eyes.

He made no noise, no indication what so ever what his name was. So I just made up a name, Green Eyes. "Hey, Green Eyes, can you talk?" Once again he made no noise, but he shifted more towards me. What I saw was disgusting, scars littered his body, I could see his ribs. But only just barely, with what little light I had. Light. Light. Fire... Fire! That's when I remembered, back when it was before the third war, Hestia had blessed me, saying 'You'll need it in the future, just remember that there is light in the darkness.' And boy, did I need it now, so I tried. Focus, Percy, c'mon you can do this... Whoosh!

There was a noise, then light. I had done it, the fire wasn't very big, but it would work. I looked over at Green Eyes and saw him in better light. Even more scars were visible, his bright green eyes were now emerald, he had bruises covering his body, and he had greasy, black, long hair. Green Eyes' eyes were widened, as if shocked by this, and who wouldn't seeing a guy poof fire out of his hand. "So now that I can see you better, what's your name, your story, how did you get here, and why?" He didn't answer for a while just sitting there and looking at me, then the fire. I figured he wasn't gonna answer, so I put out the light. It was a while before I heard something, just a whisper, but in the empty cell, it was as loud as a scream. And I heard it, I knew what it was. A name, for Green Eyes.

Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were back. Leader, as I started calling him, had come again. This time he brought something different, a screen. Or rather, it looked like a screen, but with their weird technology, I didn't know what anything was. But I thought it was weird, so I voiced my thoughts. "Hey old buddy, how are you doing today? Good? Oh, well. What have you brought me today? Oh wow it's a tv, woe is me woe is me." He looked at me with a smirk on his face, and my confidence took a nose dive after that. "Well scum, this could me a tv, from your nightmares." I flinched, how did he know I had nightmares?

He smirked even more at my flinching, and after a few minutes, the thing was turned on. It started off being a video, a video of camp to be exact. It made me sad,but I didn't let Leader see it. Then it showed the Athena cabin with a big owl on top. This would've been normal, but the owl had horns making it look like a demon. And even worse, impaled on the horns were my parents, my mom and step-dad. I started to tear up at the sight, but then I stopped, this wasn't real. I just kept repeating that i my head.

But the video got even worse, I heard moaning noises coming from inside the cabin. As if on cue the video zoomed forward and into the cabin, and what I saw broke my heart. It was Annabeth and Markus doing... the thing. Very loudly I might add, but it was really the words that broke me. " Oh yeah, Markus, you're way better than Percy. Why did I ever date that loser. Aaaaahhhhh yeah, I am so glad I chose to date you after the giant war, he never even knew we were together. Ooooohhh yeah." It's not real, It's not real, just a video, no,no,NO!

The video went on like that for thirty more minutes, then the video changed scenes, it was in the throne room. I saw both camps in the room and the Gods acting prideful. Then Zeus said, "We are here to celebrate the death of Perseus Jackson's parents, they are finally dead! The brat's parents are finally gone." I was sobbing now, it's real, it is real. They're dead.

The video ended, me still sobbing for my parents. The tv screen was taken away and Leader turned towards me, "Hahaha, look at the baby cryingfor his mama. Boo-hoo. Now for the real fun!"

He brought out this hook that you would fish with, except for the fact that it was the size of my head. My eyes widened as he strapped it onto his hand. Leader walked forward and brought it down on my stomach, making blood gush out. He did this multiple times, and I was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss when he took out this packet of white grainy stuff. I thought it was salt and started to squirm away when he said something. "Ha, you think this is salt, no we don't use salt, this is our own kind of solid pain."

Leader poured some in my multiple cuts, it burned horribly. But then it started to move, I screamed and begged for mercy as the things moved on their own accord into my stomach and body. But he still had more, Leader poured it in my mouth while I was screaming, in my ears, nose, even my eyes. I couln't see, my whole body hurt everywhere. I heard a SHINK noise of a sword being drawn. This time he slashed my arms and legs open, pouring more of the white creatures into the cuts.

There was a pause. A horrible pause seeming like years, but it was only minutes. Then I heard a shaking, Leader slit two holes on the heels of my feet. Something hit the ground, later on I would learn this was food for the creatures in my body. I felt something in me move, then I realized, all of the creatures were leaving my body. I still couldn't see, and the horrible pain all across my body hurt so bad I almost passed out.

Five minutes of this and they were all out. Then Leader spoke," I'm going to leave you like this, there will be a bucket of water somewhere in this room, if you can find it in five minutes, you get to use it to heal, but if you don't, you'll stay like this til next time." Oh God, I'll never find it, I'm freaking blind! When Leader left, I got to work, spreading my hands out and feeling around. There was so much pain in just moving, but i kept going.

It had been a few minutes when I heard, "Hey." It was soft, but it was there. Who could it be, Leader wasn't back,so who... Loki! "Hey Loki, I'm happy you can talk, but can you help me find this bucket of water, I kinda need it so I can be healed." There was a scary moment when he didn't reply, and I thought I went too far when, "It's three feet to your left."

I felt around and found it, I carefully poured it on myself and I could see again. "Thanks for helping me, my names Percy." I looked over to Loki and he looked scared, though I didn't know why. "You are welcome, though I'm confused as to why water has healed you." Once again that soft voice, as if he was scared he would be hurt if he spoke too loud.

I was about to answer when Leader came back, he took one look at me with wide eyes, then sneered at me and took the bucket, 'accidentaly' hitting me on the way out. Once he left, I turned back to Loki. "Well it's a long story, but, do you know what the Greek gods are?" He nodded in an answer. "Ok then, that makes it a lot easier. Basically, they're still alive and I'm a Son of Posiedon." I said quickly, waiting for the freakout.

But surprisingly, there was none he just sat there, nodding. I was confused, "Wait, you're just accepting this that easily? Really?" I swear I saw a tiny hint of a smile when he answered, "When there are things like the Chitauri," Loki's face dimmed just saying the word,"You start to think anything is possible." Huh I never thought of it like that. " So what's your story?" I asked, thinking, if he's talking he must be comfortable enough to talk about himself.

I was wrong. As soon as I said that he froze then rolled over, muttering something about being tired. 'Well there goes my only friend.' I thought. Then I rolled over to get some sleep too.

* * *

I was awoken with a kick to the ribs. "Get up, worm! Time to play." It was the familiar gravelly voice again. I got up with a groan, opened my eyes and saw Leader. What a surprise. "What now?" I asked, still groggy from sleep and not processing who I was talking to fully. He kicked me twice more in the ribs. "Get the hell up before I rip out one of your ribs and shove it down your throat." Now I'm not saying I was scared, but I got up quick. The chains on my wrists and ankles were rubbing me raw, but I could deal with it.

"Alright, maggot, I heard yesterday you had help from your cell mate for the water challenge." I froze. I turned my head to look at Loki and found him to be gone. "Where is he?" I asked scared for the closest person I've had to a friend in here. "Just in another room for some... playtime." Shit, I can't ask for help again, people always get hurt because of me."Anyways, back to buisness, since you cheated at our game, I'm going to have a lot of fun today." One of the Chitauri from yesterday brought in a metal chair and sat it down. Leader kicked me in the stomach and pushed me into the chair. Then he did something I'm surprised I didn't notice, he locked my arms and legs to the chair, so I'm now completely immobile.

He pulled out a pair of pliers and was about to speak when he was cut off by a scream, he grinned madly, "That's just your little friend having some fun, don't worry." I paled. "Now, guess what I'm gonna do with these pliers." Leader said while smirking. I thought about it and noticed that he wasn't looking at my face, but at my hands. More specifically, my fingernails. Shit. "Oh so you figured it out huh? Well let's get to it." I struggled and tried to move away but he just ordered his henchmen to hold me down. Then he started, Leader worked the pliers under my fingernails and before he started to pull he said, "The more you scream, the more you and your friend the bastard get hurt."

Then he pulled.

It wasn't so much pulling, as it was ripping. I tried. I tried so hard, not to keep me safe, but for Loki. I'll admit it, I'm lonely, all my friends left me for _him,_ so I had no one. But I failed, I screamed on the second nail and he ripped off the third one just as hard, if not, harder. I screamed through the whole thing, so he ripped off every nail. I was sobbing by the end so he kicked and beat me. It seemed like years, the pain was unbearable. Then he stopped. I was glad, if only for a moment, only to have it crushed. By now all my fingers and toes were bleeding and my whole torso was screaming in pain.

But it didn't stop, he pulled out a hammer and slammed it again and again on my fingers, I couldn't move my hands. Then he freed me from the chair, only to shove me to the ground. Leader had one of the bigger guys pick me up and slam me in to the ground face first over and over again. My nose was bent at an angle that it wasn't supposed to be at, my forehead had a gigantic welt. It all hurt so bad. But I couln't die. After what seemed to be years, and it might've been, he stopped. But this time there was not water. Except for my tears.

Loki came back into the cell awhile after Leader left looking as beaten up as I was, but there was something different about him, he looked sad. Not in pain, but sad, as if he had gone through this hundreds of times.

Oh God, how long has Loki been in here? I've been in here for about three days and I just want to curl up and die.

But Loki's been here longer.

But how much longer?

* * *

 **It is done, thank you to AutumnLeaves03 for following this story. This is my first story, so don't judge. It's kinda weird to be putting this on the secong chapter and not the first. Huh. Well I guess a weird writer, a weird story.**

 **Note: This is not slash**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How long had it been? Three weeks, months, years? I wasn't sure, all I know is that it's been a while. Loki and I had gotten closer, bonding over torture for eternity, it was a strange relationship. It was kinda like the uncle that you liked, but didn't want to see everyday for the rest of your life.

It was a boring routine day, every day. Wake up, get tortured, talk with Loki, go to sleep. It was a routine, but the fun part made the pain okay. The fun part being talking with Loki, we would talk about things in our past lives, though most of it was me talking. But it was still fun. I kinda clung to him like wet socks made of duct tape. He was my only friend, I think I could consider him a friend.

Anyway, as I was saying, I would talk most of the time, telling him about my quests and things like that. Though he wouln't talk about himself. But that changed.

* * *

It had been a relatively easy day, only a few stabs and punches. So Loki and I talked more than usual, but something was off. He was hiding something, and I wanted to know what it was. "Hey Loki?" I asked, "Yes?" He replied, looking nervous about something. "Is something wrong, you seem off, are you okay?" He froze and in that moment I read the emotions in his emerald eyes. Fear. Anguish. Nervousness. "No nothing is wrong, I just, umm, uh..." Woah, I had never heard Loki stutter, ever. He was always so prim and proper with his words and never stuttered. Something must be wrong. "C'mon, you can tell me, we're best buddies." I begged, mostly because I was concerned for him. "I... want to... tellyouaboutmypast!" He said in a rush so fast that I couldn't understand him. "Woah, slow down there, speak in slow words." I said slowly and quietly, trying to calm him down. "I want to tell you about my past. I haven't been telling you anything because I wasn't ready, but now...now I am."

I was shocked, the last time I had asked about his past he had frozen up. "Oh, umm, ok go ahead, just don't feel forced to or anything." He smiled slightly at my selflessness, but then sobered up after thinking about his past. "Alright, though it is quite a story, so make yourself comfortable. Well it all started when."

* * *

 **LOKI'S POV** I apologize if he is out of character

Ahhhh, I love the feeling of teleportation. The free feeling of being able to go any where one want's to... amazing. Anyways, I had been teleporting around and observing all of the worlds I found, when I teleported to a world I had never seen before. Me, being curious, decides to go and explore. So I did a mixture of walking and levitating if my feet got tired just looking around for life forms when I was ambushed! This strange looking purple giant jumped out from behind a boulder. It was dressed in a gold helmet and a gold cape with gold armor, it also had this hooked staff with a blue gem in the curl of it. "I am Thanos, future king f the universe, and I am looking for help with an army to take over the universe, would you like to join and be my general?" I was shocked, who wouldn't be when a purple giant asks you to be in his army. "No, I am on King Odin's side, I will not betray him."

Thanos was enraged, "YOU SHALL JOIN MY ARMY!" Then before I could react he jumped forward and poked the staff's point into my chest. I felt this power take over me and I lost my will to do anything. Thanos the Giant ordered me to use his staff and get him an army, and I felt this need to do it right there, right now. So I did, under his control the entire time, I ended up attacking the Avengers, a group of superheroes with the Chitauri army I had gained for him.

In the end, the Avengers had won, and I was happy, because I didn't want to destroy all humans. So after the battle, I was taken to The Allfather himself, Odin. "Loki Odinson, you have done the most horrible crime and have disgraced us, the Asguardians. As such you have to be punished, and the punishment has been pre-decided. You are sentenced to an eternity with the Chitauri!" Gasps were heard around the court room. The crime was bad, they could admit that, but an eternity with the Chitauri. That's flat out blasphemy. "SILENCE!, He shall be sentenced to the first level only, and will be released in 100 years. Still the court room was filled with tension, but the punishment was carried out. I was sent to the Chitauri.

It didn't work out as expected though, the Chitauri saw me, their old master, who had failed them when I had promised them a new planet. They got angry, they sentenced me to the third level and when that first round of torture came, it had knocked me out of the mind control spell. And I have been here ever since.

* * *

I was shocked, why did Loki have to have such a hard life of mind control and end up getting put in the wrong place. I was so angry, I wanted to get through the bars and hug the guy, comfort him, but the stupid bars wouldn't move. I got so angry, I felt this power go through me and into my hands, I blasted the bars apart with pure lava. I had tried to melt the bars before, but I had exerted too much power and had passed out before they would melt all the way. But this time it worked, the bars melted into little knubs of metal. Loki had jumped the bars into my cell and had grabbed me and carried me out. I tried so hard to stay awake, I heard Loki yelling something about getting out of the magic blocking shield.

Then I blacked out

* * *

I woke up to the blue sky. Wait what?! I sat up and looked around, I saw Loki to my right sitting up as well. "Where are we and how did we get here?" I questioned him thinking he would know. "We are in New York and I teleported us here when we got out of the magic shield." Magic shield? Eh whatever, I'm just happy we made it out. But then something came to mind, "Where do we go from here? We're stuck in New York with nowhere to go." I panicked, we made it out but where to now? "I've got an idea" Loki says. "A bad one, but an idea none the less. And started walking towards the big tower named Avengers.

I figured he was insane, I mean going to the place housing the people who you attacked? Are you retarded? But I trusted him, so I went with it. When we entered the tower, I already felt pretty out of place. People with suits compared to two starved hobos. Anyways we went up to the front desk and asked if they could get a message through to Tony Stark. The person said it could be possible, but there is no confirmation that it would reach him. Loki said that was fine and tole her to tell him Loki is back and waiting for him in his lobby.

The person freaked out and sent the message immediately

And that's how we got surrounded by the whole Avengers Team in ten minutes.

* * *

 **It's done. Hooray! Not as long as the others, but you'll have to deal with it, one follower.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I KINDA FORGOT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

I'll admit, when I was surrounded on all sides by the Avengers, I nearly peed my pants. Though strangely, Loki seemed perfectly calm, as if fine with being about to die. "Alright Reindeer Games, how did you come back from being stuck in Asguardian Jail with a friend to boot?" Tony Stark, grade-A sassy, sarcastic, jerk, asked. Loki and I both flinched at Asguardian Jail, both of us knowing it wasn't just jail and more of a hell-hole.

"Yes, Brother, your sentence is not yet done, and who is this person you have brought with?" The Adorably Innocent Thor asked. "Everyone calm down, ok? I'm Percy, and you know who this is, so let's not attack each other, please?" I begged/said. "Yes, as my friend says, let's not fight and as you can see, I have no weapons. So can we go to somewhere private, because we are gathering an audience." Loki muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked around at Loki's statement, and sure enough, they had a crowd filling most of the lobby. "Yeah, we might need to get up to The Other Guy's floor soon, or this whole tower might come crashing down." Bruce Banner said deceptively calm, his eyes flashing green. "Yes, let us go now, my- I mean- OUR tower isn't gonna go down now, so let's go please." Tony said panicking about his-correction-their tower.

When they had gotten up to the living room floor, Natasha stumbling and 'accidentaly' punching Loki in the face. They all sat around the room, unconciosly sitting in a half circle around Loki and I with the window at our backs.

"So explain Loki, explain why you're here and why you and your friend look like starved hobos." Tony said, smirking a bit. And so he told them, me sitting there jumping in here and there for parts Loki forgot. But whenever he got to the part about going to the wrong torture section, he kinda trailed off. "What happens next Loki, tell me before I send an arrow through your left shoulder. Because I still don't trust you." Clint said. Loki and I stiffen because we were both there when Leader hammered a nail all the way through his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Loki, I can tell the rest, after all I was there. Well, for most of it." So I told them about Loki going to section three. And while they were a bit thrown off about Loki getting tortured at all, they were all disgusted about section three. But none more so than Thor. "WHAT, YOU WENT TO SECTION THREE, HELL, YOU WENT TO BE TORTURED AT ALL!" Thor boomed, and believe me when I say boomed, I mean thunder.

"Yes brother, but I would prefer it if we don't talk about it. Now, do you believe me?" Loki said. "I believe him, I'm trained to find lies and there were none." Natasha said, so after that everyone believed him. "But what about you, Mr. Percy? Who are you." Bruce asked, calmed down after learning the truth. "Well, I'm Percy Jackson and-" "PERCY JACKSON?!" Thor boomingly interrupted. "Why would such a hero like yourself go to the Chitauri?" Hero? was in the minds of all the Avengers minus Thor. "Well as I was saying, I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm a Son of Posiedon." I said, waiting for the freakout like I once did with Loki. There was none. "Really, what is it with you people and not being surprised?" I asked, astounded. And then I went on to tell them my story, along with me getting betrayed. "Damn kid, you've had a tough life." Clint said. "Not a kid." I mutter.

"So now that you like me and believe me, can we stay here?" Loki asks out of the blue. We all stare at him in shock, even me, was this his plan all along? To crash with the people you fought a war with a couple years ago? Really? But aparently it worked because five minutes later Tony is asking me what color wall paper I want.

* * *

While me and Loki's floor is being decorated, we ordered pizza. Well, only after lots and lots of arguing.

"Hey Jarvis, can you order the usual from Pizza Hut?" _"Yes Sir"_

Now normally you would think the usual is four or five pizzas, no, not here. Here, the usual is tweny four damn pizzas. "HOLY SHIT! How do you eat so many pizzas?" I yelled, "I agree, how does one eat so much food?" Loki said. Tony smirked, "You have the Hulk, a Super Soldier with increased metabolism, a Norse God, and Legolas." "MY NAME ISN'T LEGOLAS!" Clint yelled.

After eating the pizza, Tony screamed in a high pitched voice, "MOVIE NIGHT." Loki and I sat near the edge of one of the many couches and laughed our asses off at the amount of screaming, in the end, we picked 21 Jump Street. After that we, of course, had to watch the second one. Then after that we decided on binge watching an exciting show Dora the Explorer, blame Thor.

After that it was time to go to bed. And as I fell asleep I prepared myself for the nightmares.

 _I was still chained to the wall, and Leader walked in. I noticed he was wearing pure steel boots, but with his Chitauri strength, they were like feathers. "So maggot, are you ready for another round?" I didn't say anything and he kicked me in the ribs for that, "I said, worm, are you ready for another round?" He growled out with his gravelly voice. "Yes" I answered, though he knew I wasn't. He cackled madly and pulled a baseball bat out from the shadows where I couldn't see it._

 _"Strike one!" He yells and hits me in the stomach. I spit up blood.  
"Strike two!" He growls out, this tme he hits me in my face. My nose is broken.  
"Strike three!" He pretends to go for my stomach, so I brace myself but he goes for my chin and knocks me out cold when my head hit the wall.  
"You're out!" I whisper as he walks away._

"Percy wake up! Snap out of it! It's just a dream." I hear a soothing voice say, they're holding me and comforting me. I just lay there in their arms crying quietly, after awhile I get tired again, so I lay back down. The soothing voice says to me, you're okay." And gives me a kiss on the forehead. I'm almost asleep as they walk away, but I do catch one attribute of my secret comforter.

Bright Red Hair.

* * *

 **It is done, pretty short, but then again, four chapters in a day so. Any way, do I smell a pairing? Yes I do, let's see if you can figure it out. BTW THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED, IT MEANS A LOT! :):):):)**

 **-Nerd**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **I don't own anything**

Waking up was a shock. Why? Tony Freaking Stark.

He was starting to get on my nerves, I mean, why wouldn't he? He decided to blast an air horn noise all throughout the tower. After a few minutes of waking up, I decided to go see the world. So after taking a shower and getting dressed, I headed downstairs.

As soon as that elevator door opened, I knew there was trouble, Tony was laying on the ground with Natasha holding him in a headlock. Bruce and Steve were both in the kitchen whipping up what smelled like pan-cakes. Clint was half-hanging out of the air duct. Finally, Thor and Loki were on the couch watching Dora, Thor enjoying it only slightly more than Loki, Slightly.

"What in the world is happening?" I asked. Steve turned towards me, "Welcome to a normal day in Avenger standards." He said with a perfectly straight face. That statement caused me to start chuckling, then it spread to Bruce, then eventually it spread to all of the Avengers. Well, minus Thor and Loki, who were too engrossed in Dora to notice us.

After we all stopped laughing hysterically I decided to help Steve and Bruce with the pan-cakes. Everything was going fine, the others had gone to watch some TV show. The pan-cakes were done, I was cutting the food into different shapes of the Avengers when everything went bad. I was cutting the pan-cakes when my hand slipped, I accidentally cut my hand.

 _"Have you ever heard of Jesus Christ? No? Well I'll give you a crash course in the important parts. A person named Jesus was born, long story short, he was killed. I'm gonna hurt you how he was killed." I was scared, I've never heard of this Jesus guy or how he died. Leader pulled out a hammer and some nails. "Hahahaha, I'll have some fun with this." He nailed a nail through my left hand. I screamed with all of the pressure on my left hand. After that, he did the right hand, I screamed even louder because my feet were off the ground. Then Leader pulled out a circle of wires and nails and sharp stuff was pointing out, my eyes widened and I tried to squirm away, but it hurt my hands even more. He got closer and jammed the whole thing down on my head. My scalp was gushing blood, my hands were ripping in to from my weight. But he wasn't done, he took out a barbed spear and stabbed me in the side. I passed out._

"Percy, Percy c'mon, pull through, wake up Percy." The soothing voice, it was back. I calmed down and slowly came back from my nightmare. "Hey, Percy, It's me Loki, the Avengers are here." Hmmm, the soothing voice wasn't Loki, but it was enough and I came back.

When I woke up, I was on the ground and a bunch of faces were surrounding me in a circle. At first I panicked, thinking I was back with the Chitauri. I screamed and crawled backwards til my back hit a wall. "Hey, Percy, calm down, it's Bruce. You're going into shock, we need you to calm down." Alright. Breathe, In, Out, In, Out. "That's good Percy, just keep breathing." It was the soothing voice again, I looked around for the speaker and found, Natasha?! Oh shit, the voice that is so angelic that it breaks me out of my nightmares easily, and I might have a tiny crush on, is Natasha! The master spy who could kill me in fourteen ways in just as many seconds. "Hey, Aquaman, care to tell us what just happened?" Ugh, Tony. Nothing new there. "I'm alright guys." I said. I never liked tight spaces.

"No, you're not, you were going into shock! What happened?" It was Steve, always concerned for other people. "I'm fine guys, I told you, it's just a flashback from my time with the Chitauri." I told them I was fine, but they didn't believe me.

After that we ate some of the Avenger pan-cakes, I wanted everything to go back to normal and back to the carefree feeling in the air. But I knew it wouldn't, at least not for today. They're too concerned for me. So I tried to get the feeling back. "Hey Tony, you got any video games?" I swear, it was like Apollo chose to shine out of Tony Stark's face he was so happy. "Hell yeah I do!" He yelled. Then, "JARVIS, activate code VG." Then he ran for the TV. We all looked at one another and figured, 'What the heck?' so we ran after him too.

When we got there the whole TV had this gigantic array of shelves holding systems ranging from the SNOOZE and SayGa-Jinisis to the XBocks and Piss4. "Welcome to code VG." Tony announced proudly. "OH YEAH!" Was all I managed to say before I started fanboying on which system to play and what game. I ended up choosing Geetar Heroine on the 'This-little-piggy-went-_-all-the-way-home. I destroyed Thor on one song, especially when he flipped out on the drums and used his hammer on accident.

I just got done barely beating Loki when a big alarm sounded throughout the tower. All of the Avengers ran towards their respective armor/guns/knives/arrows/shields/super stretchy pants and we were off. To tell you the truth I had no idea what was happening, neither did Loki, we just followed them until we got to Central Park. Then I realized that the alarm was a battle call.

There was a huge group of monsters consisting of hellhounds, telekhines, and empousa, but in the middle of the group was the freaking Titan of Light himself, Hyperion. I knew by now that there was going to be a fight, so I started gathering fire and water into one solid form. Whenever I had been with the Chitauri, I used to have Riptide, that is, until they threw it into a volcano. Yeah not cool.

But back to the story, I focused all my power into one form and it started to take shape into a sword. In reality I had done this before, back when I was undercover on the enemy side and I needed a backup sword. So this was pretty easy to do. When I had my sword done, Tony was freaking out, "What are those things? Pit Bulls on steroids? And where's Jack when you need him, because we've got a giant over here."

I'll admit I laughed at the hellhound one. But I said to Tony, "They're monsters from Greek mythology and the giant is really The Titan of Light." As if hearing his title, Hyperion yells to me, "Ahh Perseus Jackson, nice to see you again. I'm back to get my revenge from defeating me last time." I smirked and yelled back, "Yeah, defeating you by putting you in a tree, I mean c'mon you're the freakin Titan of Light, SUNlight anyone? Just burn your way out." Behind me I heard Clint mutter, "Burn, literally."

"Enough talk, let us do battle!" Thor said, and I couldn't agree more. The first hellhound came at me with a swipe of its claw, I did a limbo move and bent all the way back, then I just stuck my fiery sword into its belly. I got back up to see an empousa fire an arrow at me, everything went in slow-mo, I ducked under the arrow stabbed a hellhound with my sword and used the momentum to launch me into the air onto the empousa and killed it. I looked up to see a hellhound come flying at me it was almost on me when it evaporated into dust, I turned to my right and saw Natasha with her gun aimed. She smiled beautifully...beautifully? Ugh you're in a battle, stop thinking. By now she was back in the fray pistol whipping an empousa. I looked up only to hear a huge- _ **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR.**_ The Hulk's here, I saw a huge green monstrosity fly over the battle and tackle Hyperion to the ground. CRASH! Well, Hyperion's not getting up for a while.

I focused back on the battle, I stabbed a hellhound, twirled in a circle with my sword out stretched and killed three telekhines. I saw Thor and Cap to my right and Thor would slam his hammer down on Steve's shield, the monsters in front of him would disintegrate because of the sound waves. I slid under an arrow and was about to stab the empousa when it exploded in front of me. I looked around and saw Hawkeye with an exploding arrow in his hand, he winked the shot another arrow. I jumped over a diving hellhound and rolled right into a jab at a telekhine, when it was dead I turned to my right at a weird ping noise, it was Tony, strolling along casually just zapping monsters as if this was a daily occurence, I rolled my eyes, 'Sarcastic Bastard.' I thought.

I kept fighting when I noticed something peculiar, monsters were fighting each other. I paused for a second until I saw Loki ten yards away from the battle smirking madly. Nice to know he's having fun. I was so distracted by other things in the battle that I didn't notice an empousa behind me ready to stab me in the back, I would've been horribly wounded had I not turned around to Natasha holding a knife covered in gold dust. She was smirking, "I saved your life, now you owe me some thing in return." I shrugged, thinking it wouldn't be too bad to owe someone something. "Fine. I've owed lots of people things before." Her smirk grew wider, "You haven't owed Black Widow before, you should be scared." 'Whatever' I thought.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a roar and then a confused, "Huh?" I turned around to look at Bruce covered in golden Titan dust, "What happened, and what is this stuff?" "We'll answer your questions on the way, let's head back to the tower." I said, now dead tired that the fighting was over.

Once we got back to the tower, we ordered Chinese food. There was no arguing because we were all dead tired. After dinner everyone went straight to sleep. I just prayed i didn't have nightmares again. Well maybe a few, if only to hear Natasha's voice.

* * *

 **It is done! Holy crap, five chapters in a day. Whew! I'm tired So a few things to say**

 **Percy should be around the age of Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce, being mid-twenties or lower- thirties as i like to imagine.  
Percy may be twenty something, but he has his childish moments  
Also on the gaming scene, can you figure out all of the hidden references?  
So what do you think about Percy/Natasha? Answer in the reviews**

 **I'm out  
-Nerd**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I still don't own any thing.

 _"Hello again worm. After six days you're still not broken, that needs to be fixed." It was Leader again. It looked like he brought a big cart of different drinks. "You think these are drinks, well, they might as well be. For you at least. These vials are filled with different poisons, going from snake venom to Chimera blood. And maybe a few extra custom brews." Oh god, custom brews? I might as well surrender here, after all he might go easy on me._

 _"Let's start off easy, NOT. We're starting off with Chimera blood." He picked up a gold filled vial and shoved it into my mouth, I tried to resist but he punched me in the stomach and I choked it down. There was nothing at first, then a small tingle, then all at once the burn came. As it went down my throat, some of the poison had stayed in my throat. With the burning in my throat and stomach, I choked on it and some of the remaining blood got into my lungs._

 _I could not breathe, I was suffocating slowly. Leader was smirking madly and grabbed another vial. "This one you don't swallow." He whispered in my ear, then he poured it all over my head. It burned so bad. I screamed, tearing my poisoned throat open. Blood was rising starting from my stomach, I couldn't breathe-_ Wake up- _it was suffocating me, burning me from the inside out._ -Percy, it's just a nightmare- _Everything froze, what was this voice, who did it belong to? I've never heard this in my cell before.-_ Percy, wake up, you're having a nightmare. Loki and I are here. C'mon just wake up.-I needed to wake up. Now I was floating above my cell and slowly floating upwards.

"There you go, c'mon, wake up. Good job, you did it." The soothing voice, Natasha. I was awake now, Loki and Natasha were in front of me. "Hey Natasha, Loki is on my floor, so he can get here quickly, but what about you?" I asked, groggy from sleep and not processing what I was saying. She blushed, looked away and pretended she didn't hear me. Loki smirked at me and Nat, wait. Nat? Am I starting to call her by a nickname now? Oh God I'm hopeless.

Then I realized something, "Hey Loki, how come you don't get nightmares? You were there longer than me." I asked. "As I am a god, I can push things from my mind if I don't wish to see them." Oh, well lucky him. I wish I could do that. "I'm fine now guys, it's just a nightmare. I'm fine." They didn't believe me. Natasha left first, and once she was gone I asked Loki, "Hey Loki, umm, I don't mean to offend you, but, can I have my own floor?" I asked quickly, trying to get it over with. "Yes, fine. If it makes you more comfortable, I will do it." He was smiling, not smirking, but smiling for once. "Thanks." I said and got a 'Your welcome' in return.

I fell back asleep moments later and didn't have nightmares about anything, but rather had a pleasant dream about a deadly spy with silky smooth red hair and green eyes.

* * *

I knew it was going to happen some time, and I dreaded my every waking hour waiting for it. But it's happening, we have to go see Fury. I really didn't want to, because this would require me to talk about my past again. Plus, I wasn't looking forward to when Tony made Fury explode from fury. On the ride over there I was staring out the window contemplating this when I heard my death call three people to my left, "Yay! We get to go see our friend the Pirate!" Tony and his nicknames are going to get him killed someday."Tin man, just be quiet for once. Not everyone likes your voice, actually, I think only you like your voice." Clit said smirking.

After a ten minute ride and some arguing on who could come up with the best nickname for Fury, Tony won with Captain Jack, we got to the SHIELD base. We walked around, stalling time until we get to Fury when Steve said, "Hey guys, we're late, really late. By like thirty minutes." This of course caused everyone to panic, except for Clint who crawled through the air ducts, and sprint to the briefing room. "You're late." A way too serious voice said. "And you decided not to tell me that you added Loki and another stranger to the Avengers team." Oh yeah, we're in trouble.

There was a very serious talking to about telling SHIELD if you are going to add mysterious people to the Avengers group, especially an ex enemy. No one took it to heart, except maybe Steve, but he took everything to heart.

"Now, I called you here to discuss a future mission, for all of you." Fury said

"Aww c'mon, missions are for the expert spies, not geniuses, playboys, billionaires, or philanthropists." Tony complained, whining in a way only Tony can.

"So what you're saying is that missions aren't meant for me." I said, smirking at Stark

"Enough talk, let's get on with the debriefing." Steve said, looking at us disappointedly.

"You're no fun Spangles." Tony pouted.

"Continuing with the debriefing now. Down in South Africa there was a terrorist attack, normally these attacks are relatively small scaled. So we would usually send Black Widow and Hawkeye, but this attack was seriously planned out from the start. This attack was aimed at a research facility for skin regeneration. For anyone not Stark or Banner, this is world breaking technology. This discovery could heal wounds that were previously thought of as incurable So I need this group of half assed heroes to go and save this technology, any questions?"

"Yes actually, will there be any shwarma?"

"No Tony, we're done here, can we go now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, you're dismissed." Fury said.

We headed back to the tower, preparing for the mission when we realized Fury never told us when this mission would happen. After a quick phone call to 'The Pirate' as Tony says, we found out it would be happening tomorrow.

"Aww, I never get to rest from a fight and then this comes along and happens. I just want a break." Tony complained, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Calm down, Man of Iron, it is okay. It should be an easy mission, as we have the great Percy Jackson with us." Thor said loudly, "At least when we get back we can celebrate our victory with strawberry pop tarts!"

"That's assuming we win at all." Bruce pointed out.

"Don't be a Debby Downer, it'll be fun. We'll just walk in, shoot them, get the package, and get out. Easy as pie!" Tony exclaimed almost too happily.

"Whatever Tony." Me and Loki chorused as if practiced.

After that it was time for lunch, and we didn't feel like arguing, well, at least not too much. We just ordered Mexican food. We had a contest to see who could drink the most hot sauce. Clint won, but only because he replaced everyone's with Ghost Pepper sauce. Once that was done we all sat down around the couch to watch a movie, apparently, since everyone's mouth felt like fire, they thought _Frozen_ could fix it. Two hours and three horrible covers of _Let it Go_ later, we felt it was time to go to sleep.

I went to my brand new floor, consisting of only me, and did a nose dive onto the bed, hoping for only mediocre nightmares. Because after all, at this point the nightmares would always come and haunt me.

* * *

 _Leader came yet again, carrying this long tube like thing covered in blue, cold ice on the outside. He set it on the ground and left, then came back with another one looking like it was covered in orange marker. "You wouldn't know what these are because you are too stupid for your own good. This is the fire tube, and this is the ice tube." Leader said in his gravelly voice, pointing to each one respectively. I already knew that he was going to hurt me with them, but I didn't know how bad. He took the fire tube in his gloved hand and said, "Do you know what happens when rubber is heated then cooled over and over to extreme temperatures? It cracks, so I came up with a new name for you, Rubber Boy. He grabbed my right foot and jammed it into the tube, it burned horribly, my screams and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Then he took it off and immediately jammed the second tube on my foot, it was blissfully cool for a second then it froze solid. Then the heat, then the cool. Over and over until I passed out. Leader slapped me awake and told me to look at my foot, I looked down and there was a crack of frozen flesh along the outside of my foot. But since the wound had been burned, it had been cauterized too, stopping it from bleeding. It was horrible, the pain in having the muscle in my foot frozen solid, I was screaming even louder as he hammered on it with his fist. Then he got up and started shaking me, back and forth really quickly. "WAKE UP!" I heard yelled into my ear and I woke._

"Oh thank God you're awake." It was Natasha, she had woken me up as usual. "You were screaming really loud, I had to hold a pillow over your mouth to muffle the screaming." I couldn't process what she was saying, I was too busy sobbing at the memory of the pain. Whenever Loki had been there, I had held in the crying to stay strong for him, but Loki isn't here now, only Nat.

"Hey, Percy, it's okay, you're safe with me now. I'm here, it's okay." I had a feeling that she had never shown anyone this side of her before, so I felt kinda special at that moment. So in a moment of stupidity, I asked her,

"Hey Nat, I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep, so can you stay with me and wake me up if I have another nightmare?" In my defense, I was still groggy from sleep, it usually takes me thirty minutes to even get up and get in the shower. So this was coming from sleepy Me, not awake Me.

"Yeah, umm, sure." If I had been fully awake at that moment, I would have realized that I made the famed Ice Queen Black Widow herself, blush and stutter. But I was almost asleep, and I would realize this in the morning. So I snuggled up to her like she was a big teddy bear and fell asleep. When I would wake up in the morning, I would realize that I didn't have a single nightmare and it was the most restful sleep I had ever had.

 **Tony POV**

"JARVIS, Tell all of the Avengers and Loki to get their asses up here minus Aquaman and Natasha." I whispered, trying not to wake up the two love birds despite them being a few floors beneath me."

 _"Yes sir, would you like me to make the screen bigger?"_

"Yeah, just hurry up." I couldn't wait for the looks on their faces, I mean who wouldn't be shocked at seeing Percy holding the Ice Queen Natasha in his arms, and he didn't have a shirt on. Once they got up here, after me laughing hysterically at the curlers in Loki's hair, let's just say that they were mad.

"Tony, we might be science bros, but that doesn't mean that you can wake me up at," Bruce looked at his watch, "4:56 AM, really? C'mon, just wake me up later."

"No, guys just look at this and don't question why I'm up this early." I said hurriedly, 'They've got to see this.' I thought.

"Fine, Man of Iron, but after this I am going back to my chambers to sleep." Thor said sleepily.

"Alright, whatever, just look at this and don't freak out too much, that means you Clint." I said excitedly.

When I turned the screen towards them Steve was the only one who processed it truly because he always woke up early, army stuff. But then the rest of them finally woke up.

"What!"

"NO WAY!"

"Haha, Percy got some, or at least got close."

Many of these things were heard around the tower at the exact moment and it was so loud that it woke up the people who were being spied on, Percy and Natasha.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to lots of screams and I bolted up in bed, though strangely it was harder than usual. Then I remembered, Natasha! Oh CRAP, I just woke up Black Widow with a sudden jerk. I turned to my left and saw Nat sitting up with major bed head and the most angry look I have ever seen before. So that's how I stumbled into the living room of the Avengers tower at 5:00 in the morning with Natasha holding me in a leg lock riding on my shoulders.

When we stumbled in to the room, I saw Clint looking extremely mad, like someone just had sex with his sister or something. Then I saw the other Avengers looking at me with a fearful look, but not at me. No the fear was for me. Next I processed the screen in the corner showing a picture of my room.

Then I put the pieces together, Nat and Clint are basically brother and sister and it looked like I slept with Natasha.

"Hey, Clint, it's not what it looks like. I just woke up in the-" I was cut off by Clint tackling me, luckily Natasha jumped out of the way in time before I flattened her. Clint started punching me and kicking me, screaming, "How dare you sleep with Natasha, she's my sister!" Then the punches started to slow, and then they stopped. I looked up, expecting to see Clint being held back, but he, and all of the Avengers were staring at my chest. Loki was just staring at me sadly.

I looked down to see that I didn't have a shirt on, but that wasn't the problem, no. It was all of my scars, criss crossed on my body. Luckily I sleep in shorts, or else they would have seen a lot more. Some of the scars were ragged and uneven from monster cuts. Others were smooth and straight from swords and knives. Then there were the other scars from my time with the Chitauri, burn scars, circles from nails.

"Oh, umm, yeah. These are my scars from various monster attacks and t..torture." I stuttered, trying to get through the sentence.

"Oh my God, damn kid. You didn't tell anyone about this?" Tony said, shocked and surprisingly mature.

"They're just scars, n...nothings w...wron...ng with me..." I said, trying not to get choked up. "C'mon guys, we've got a mission to do." I said.

* * *

 **It is done! Whew, longest chapter yet, 2,500 words give or take a few. Also, did you figure out all of the hidden references for games in the last chapter? No? Oh well, I'm the Nerd so I have to know this stuff, it's part of the job. Next chapter is the mission, I'm already working on it.  
I'm out!**

 **-Nerd**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **Still don't own anything. :( Bold=COMM**

When we got on the Quinjet, I had my mask in place so they wouldn't see my emotions playing across my face. Though I'm pretty sure Natasha could see right through it. Clint kept apologizing about getting mad, by now I had explained about the nightmare. While we were flying to our target, we discussed a battle plan. Steve and I took charge.

"Alright, we should have Bruce stay on the Quinjet so he can come in when it's an emergency." Steve said in a commanding tone.

"Thor and Tony could check out the building we're attacking, or if it's even a building and not some hobo home." I recommended.

"Tony, you could give Clint a lift to a higher perspective and when we head in you could grab him and fly him in with us." Steve said thoughtfully, "Oh and Tony, try not to kill him when you are flying."

"Steve, Loki, and I would go in when we get the all clear from Tony and Thor. Just blast and burn after that. Natasha, you would flank them and go in with us. That sound good with everybody?" Everyone gave an affirmative at my finishing up of the plan.

"Ok everybody, you're going to need to put in what we call COMMS. They are basically walkie talkies in your ear and you talk with a press of a button. Ok? Got it? No? Good." Tony said like he was on an airplane and was telling us to fasten our seat belts.

"It's gonna be a few hours till we get there, you might wanna get some sleep." Clint called from the captain's seat. Everyone got some sleep, well, almost everyone. I didn't sleep at all, not wanting to wake them up with the screaming from my nightmares.

A few hours later we had arrived thanks to the preset GPS guide. Clint landed the jet smoothly, with almost no sound. "Alright everyone, remember the plan, once we get inside, smash and crash." I said, trying to give them a pep talk.

Apparently it worked, because their faces brightened just a tiny bit. I tried out the COMM system. **"Stark and Thor, go ahead and give us a report on the base."** They flew off with Clint and a few minutes later I heard from Tony, **"It's just a normal building, looking like a poor man's hospital, there are several floors, maybe seven. Part of the roof is caved in. It's all clear, send in the infantry!"** Tony said adopting a formal accent.

"You heard him," I said out loud,"Let's go." We moved forward at a light jog, and once we got there we saw Clint, Thor, and Tony standing in a pose as if they were waiting for hours.

"Finally, you're here! Hurry up. Let's go." Tony's sarcastic voice was heard around the clearing.

"Let's go team, move in." Steve said, trying to make Tony be mature about this. Natasha was already by the entrance, so when we got there we moved in. As we entered the main lobby, we immediately knew something was wrong. Some lights were busted out and sparks flew from them. We walked forward and near the end of the lobby was a three way split in entrances, one to the basement, one to the upper floors, and one straight forward. We would have to split up.

"Alright guys, we're gonna have to split up, Natasha and I will go to the basement, Steve and Tony can go forward, and the group of three, Thor, Loki, and Clint can take all of the upper floors. If you run into trouble, take out the enemy and then tell us on the COMM, ok?"

They all nodded and we split into our groups and went to our areas. When me and Nat quietly moved down the stairs, I thought I heard voices, I stopped and listened, but I didn't hear them so I thought it was my imagination. We moved farther down the stairs, they seemed to go on forever, then I definitely heard voices. I turned to Nat but she had already heard them, I reached for my COMM to tell the team that we've found something. My hand was about to hit the button when it shocked me, I was confused, then I realized. Something was interfering with the COMM.

Natasha nudged me and motioned to her COMM and I nodded back, we knew that weren't working, but we had to continue. We tip toed down the stairs for a few more minutes until we got to the bottom. The door was slightly open and we looked through the crack. We saw multiple people moving around inside surrounding this big blown up sleeping bag. Or at least I thought it looked like that, it was made of metal and came to about my waist.

They were all looking inside through a glass window, and there was one guy looking at a panel pressing buttons whenever the other people would cue him. This would have been fine except for what they were saying, things like,"Is it working? Test Subject #374 had similar properties and almost made it." One scientist said. Test Subject 374?! How many more test subjects did they have to spare. I glanced at Natasha and made a fist and hit my hand with it, signifying I wanted to fight. She smiled a little and nodded, she held up three fingers and counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Go.

I slammed the door open and it was like we were born to fight together, I ran and slid to my knees as Nat jumped off my shoulders onto one of the scientists. I summoned my sword, but changed it into a duller sword, kinda like a club. I smashed my club into one guys head, knocking him out cold while Natasha took out another one. The scientists had started to react by now and started pulling out hand guns, they started firing at me and Nat. Natasha just ducked under a table and rolled back into action, me however, that's a different story. Everything went in slow motion and I could see the bullets coming at me, a series of flips and ducks got me away from the bullets, but one caught me in the stomach. I didn't let them see my pain and I just kept going. Pretty soon all of them were knocked out except the one at the panel.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Natasha growled menacingly. "I'm Alex Lehman, and we are working on regenerating limbs, we took over this base a while ago and are continuing the progress, but with our own purposes." He stammered out nervously.

While Nat was interrogating Alex, I was gathering up all of the tech, leaving the heavy things for last because of my bullet wound, but I'd suffered through worse. I continued gathering the technology until Natasha was done. After that I lifted up the big poofed up sleeping bag and carried it, it was surprisingly light for a metal cylinder. We set some stuff on top of the thing and I slowly carried it upstairs. When I was walking up the first few stairs I heard a few gunshots, I panicked until I realized it was Nat taking care of the scientists.

About half way up I gave up on carrying it and just dragged it, who cares if everything got broken, my wound was really hurting now, but I just pulled out a bandage and covered it up. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, me and Nat finally made it up. Only to find the rest of the Avengers freaking out like their puppy ran away.

They all turned at the noise of us coming up the stairs and tackled us to the ground.

"We couldn't communicate with you, the COMM wasn't working! I was sitting here forever fixing this COMM over and over again because we thought it was broken." Tony yelled.

"There must be something jamming the signal in our COMMS, and if you were so worried, why didn't you come down and look for us?"

"Umm, we didn't think of that yet. Anyway did you guys find anything?" Steve asked.

"Look behind us you'll see what we found." They were all mad that we found it first, well, at least Tony was. He pouted for the whole fly home. On the way home I started to feel woozy, I didn't know why until I looked at the blood soaked through my shirt, jacket, and bandage.

"Hey gu...guys, I go...got hi...hit back at the baa..."

Then every thing went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed, at least I thought I was at a hospital until I noticed SHIELD printed on the wall in front of me. Then I felt the pressure on my right arm, I looked over at my arm and smiled. Red hair was fanned out all around my arm as the beauty with green eyes lie on my arm. Then I stopped, wait, since when did I call her beautiful? I sighed, my crush was getting worse my the minute, or better if you looked at it that way. Natasha must have felt my stirring because she woke up at that moment, looked around at her surroundings and blushed as she rubbed a bit of drool off of her chin.

"So you're finally awake." She said after gaining her composure. "You've been asleep for two days, you lost a lot of blood and put in too much work so you had to get fluids into your body." Huh, so that's why there's a cord going to my arm attached to a plastic bag filled with what looked to be water.

"So where's the rest of the team?" I asked, wondering where they were.

"They were here yesterday and left, but I stayed and waited for you to wake up. They'll probably be here later." She replied. I couldn't help but think that this would be some thing Annabeth would do, I flinched. 'No thoughts about your past life, Percy' I scolded myself.

"Why did you flinch, does something hurt? Do I need to get a nurse?" Nat said in a rush. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to ramble." She said, blushing. Why did she blush so much around me, what's so special about me? I'm just a normal guy. The door suddenly opened and in came the rest of the team, all rushing in like a flood.

"Hey, Aquaman! You're awake! And good news, after one last check up from the nurse and you're home free!" Tony said quickly and happily.

And as Tony said, twenty minutes later I was free, though when the nurse gave me a check up, even though my stomach got shot, she said she had to check my arms. I came out of that room feeling molested.

I asked Nat,"Do normal check ups for your stomach involve your arms to be felt up?" She left looking really mad and came back smiling with a bruised hand. After that we drove back to the tower and they filled me in on what I missed.

"Fury basically gave us a pat on the back and sent us along after sending the stuff to a secret section of the base." Bruce said quietly.

To be honest, I was kinda glad I missed out on the after mission talk. When we got to the main room in the tower, we contemplated what to do. Me, being the mature adult I was, decided to suggest the mature game of Tag. Two hours, three broken couches, Thor flying out of the window, and four smashed walls later, we had finished the game.

We were quite tired after the most intense game of tag ever, but there was still daylight. So we wanted to watch a movie, but the couches were broken. So, me again being the most mature adult ever, decided to build a pillow fort. This lead to a war of the pillow forts, the teams were Bruce, Tony, Nat, and me VS Thor, Loki, Steve, and Clint. In all honesty, our fort won, I mean, we had an engineer who built his own tower on our side. Plus our fort had four rooms to sleep in and was facing the TV, so everyone agreed ours was better.

We had spent so much time on the forts that we didn't realize it was dinner until my stomach decided to imitate a blue whale.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner. Mr. Growling Tiger over here needs to be fed." Tony said sarcastically.

I blushed and leaned back waiting for the arguments to ensue. Since everyone had missed lunch, the arguing was more intense than usual. I got tired of the yelling so I went over to JARVIS and asked for pizza. Sometime later, the pizza was delivered and the Avengers were still fighting, honestly how does someone argue for this long? Natasha gave up at arguing and came over to where I was and noticed the pizza.

So that was how me and Nat had our first unofficial date, surrounded by yelling people.

And it was the best unofficial date ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 I don't own anything**

I don't remember when I fell asleep, all I remember is sitting on the couch with Nat eating pizza. Then it came back to me, after the pizza everyone was tired so they went to sleep. I went to sleep too, on the same couch, with Natasha. Oh. OH. Well I might as well be dead now considering what happened last time. I looked at her face, so peaceful when she was asleep, her hair flowing gently down to her shoulders. Lips that are just perfect for kissing, WOAH! Stop there Percy, calm down.

Ok, I'm fine, everyone calm down. I very carefully picked her up and put her in my spot, careful not to wake her. I headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I got the eggs out of the fridge and the pan spray from the cupboard. I was about to grab the shredded cheese when I paused, why did I not have any nightmares. This always happens when Nat's with me... Natasha, she must be calming or something. Yeah, that's it. I grabbed the cheese from the fridge and started cooking.

I might be bad at other foods, but I could cook really good cheesy scrambled eggs. I sprayed the pan, going into auto pilot as I thought about my life. I went from a love oblivious 12 year old to a 24 year old who could tell what love is, but is scared to fall in love all over again after my dreams were crushed. I thought about Natasha as I stirred the eggs and sprinkled cheese on them. Natasha Romanoff, often seen as an ice queen, is really a normal human being after all. I chuckled at the thought, what the world would do to find out that Natasha is really human after all.

The eggs were about done, I quickly sprinkled salt on them and mashed them up. I let them cook for a bit more while I got the plates out. I heard a noise and some shuffling and assumed that Nat was up or someone else was awake. I poured some eggs out onto the plates, putting more than the others on the Dora the Explorer plate for Thor. I put the dishes in the sink when I heard a loud clatter, I whirled around with battle reflexes barely saving me. I summoned my sword just in time to block a sword strike from a masked enemy.

He, I assumed it was a he based on his build, jumped back and got into a defensive stance. I automatically replied by swinging my sword at him, he blocked and countered by stabbing towards my stomach. I jumped out of the way and whirled my arms around my head in a side swipe at my enemy. They blocked and used some disarming move I had never seen before and disarmed me, with my sword being across the room I looked around for options.

This is when I noticed Natasha knocked out on the couch, that's probably what the rustling was I realized, it was her getting knocked out. I looked back at my opponent as they swung their sword at me, I rolled and grabbed the pan I had dropped earlier. I got back on my feet just in time to block a strike with the pan. My enemy seemed shocked that I blocked the strike and I used that pause to swing my pan in an arc to hit him right on the head. My opponent fell to the ground, knocked out.

I stood there, momentarily stunned at what had just happened. Then I jumped into action.

"JARVIS, Alert the team and tell them to get down here." I yelled out. I waited for a response when I realized that's probably how my enemy got into the tower at all. I quickly dragged him over to a nearby chair, ripped of a couple of strips of my shirt and hurriedly tied my assailant to the chair. I took his sword and threw it way out of his reach the I ran to Natasha. She was okay, she had just been hit over the head really hard.

I set her up on the couch in a more comfortable position then jogged to the elevator to get Bruce. A few minutes of panic and explaining later Nat was being checked on by Bruce while I interrogated the intruder. I walked over to him and ripped off his mask and I was shocked, sitting there tied to a chair was Leader.

I was in a state of panic, if Leader was here did that mean that the Chitauri were planning an attack? Was it just Leader going rouge? I didn't know anything anymore. After discovering that it was Leader who attacked me, I immediately woke up all of the Avengers. Loki was pissed that Leader was even in his presence, the rest of the team was just mad that the Chitauri could be coming back for another invasion. After calming Bruce down enough to continue trying to revive Nat, we decided to interrogate Leader.

"Alright Leader, first question. How did you get here?" I questioned, mentally staring into his soul.

"Like I'd ever tell you, worm." He would reply. It went on like this for a while, different people trying to get him to crack, but no one could. That is, until Natasha woke up. And let's just say she was mad.

"Alright you little bitch, you are going to answer my fucking questions or I will rip out one of your ribs and shove it up your mother fucking ass." She roared, her green eyes blazing. He cracked. No he didn't crack, he shattered.

"My leader sent me here to assassinate Percy Jackson because he was the most dangerous out of all of you, he said to kill him and bring his dead body back as proof. Then he would launch the attack on Avengers' tower." Leader sobbed.

"Who is this damn leader of yours, bitch?" She raged.

"Thanos, it's Thanos!" He sobbed even harder. "He sent me here through a portal that was made by his power and the staff he had. That's all I know, I swear." He had given the information, and Natasha's work was done.

After disposing of the body, we went to Fury to tell him what we had learned. "Okay, nicely done getting the info, but what are you going to do with it?" He asked, I felt like he was testing us on what we would do. "Well if we had the staff I could, with Bruce's help, probably make a portal, but we don't have the scepter." Tony said, and it sounded good in theory. But it would require the staff, which we didn't have. Fury must have read my mind because he then said, "Or do we?" And slid Tony a flash drive and stalked out of the room.

We all crowded around Tony to see what it was and saw one label written on it. **Scepter Data**. Tony was so excited that he ran out of the room and almost drove off without us. I was still doubtful of this plan though.

"This will be cool guys, c'mon Aquaman, Point Break, Reindeer Games, it'll be fun! We get to try to make a portal, sure it might be a daunting task, but we can do it!" Tony yelled loudly and charged towards his lab, dragging Bruce and Loki behind him.

I still thought the whole idea was insane, but then again, we're the Avengers, and we are the definition of insane.

* * *

I went to the gym for the first time, because I needed to do some thinking, and having ADHD isn't good for thinking stationary. So I did a mixture of running, punching bags, and normal things like sit ups and push ups.

Despite what people used to or do think, I'm not stupid. I could be oblivious, but that was when I was 12, and who isn't oblivious when they're a preteen. But yeah, I'm not oblivious or anything, and I knew what love felt like. I knew what it felt like to be loved, and I wanted, no _needed_ it in my life. I may have loved Annabeth, but Aphrodite always said she would mess with my love life. And I wanted it to stop, I was putting my foot down. I will choose who I love and how much I love them. Now I had finished working out and was walking towards my floor to take a shower, still on auto pilot mode. I knew who I loved and I needed them in my life right now. Or as soon as I took a shower.

After my shower I checked the time, it was 3:37 in the afternoon. Good, I had time. I left the tower, telling the new and improved JARVIS I was going shopping. I went on a spree, looking for a nice shirt and pair of jeans. After thirty minutes I had my clothes and went to this fancy restaurant, reserving a spot for two and then walking back to the tower.

With it now being 5:00ish, I needed to get ready, the dinner was at 6:00 and I needed to do this now. I rode the elevator up to the main floor and saw Natasha alone with no one to embarrass me, good. I walked up to her, fighting the nerves and trying to keep calm. I went up and sat next to her.

"Hey Nat, I would like to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

I fought the nerves,'Keep calm, keep calm.' I thought.

"Umm, would you like to, ahh, go on a date with me, err, tonight?" I asked, stuttering all the way through. She blushed, ok this could be good or bad. Blushing from embarrassment or because she likes me. She opened her mouth and the world froze around me, I was waiting for the answer to be no. I knew it would be.

"Yes."

I was shocked, but then again, not really. I knew the feeling of love and I felt it coming off of Nat in that moment and the whole world around me exploded. No, it actually didn't, but it felt like it in that moment. And so awhile later me and Natasha left for our date.

I helped Nat into the car Tony let me use with the excuse, I'm gonna do some stuff alone. She was wearing a tight, red dress that showed off her curves... very well.

I felt under dressed in my jeans and button up. But there was no changing now. When we drove out of the tower I commented on how she looked beautiful and she replied, "You look handsome yourself." When we made it to the restaurant, I only now processed the name, La Casa Venus. I figured this was Aphrodite messing with me again, but I didn't let it bother me. We sat down at a table for two and opened the menu, I honestly had no idea what anything was so I ordered a steak and a Dr. Pepper while she ordered some fancy food and a water. We made small talk over the meal and when we finished eating, I asked her if she would want to go see a movie. She said yes.

I drove to the movies quickly, just in time to catch The Amazing Spider Man 2. We ate over buttered popcorn and I pulled together the courage to put my arm around her during the movie. She gladly accepted my arm. I felt giddy, and at the end of the movie when Gwen died, I squeezed Natasha a bit tighter thinking about my mom. She knew that I was thinking that and hugged me. When we got in the car I said, "This was probably the most fun night of my life."

She smiled and replied, "I had a lot of fun too."

We were leaning closer and closer, just looking into each others eyes and our lips met. There was a bright flash of light. And when I opened my eyes I saw her with her eyes wide open. Then I realized what this was, but it couldn't be. I slowly looked down at our hands. My eyes widened, Oh Gods.

Right there on our hands were rings.

"Natasha, I am going to explain what just happened, but I need you to keep an open mind about this. Okay? Now, what just happened is called a life bond, it is what happens whenever two lifemates meet and kiss for the first time. We learned about this in camp, but it is said to rarely happen and if you find your lifemate, you will be happy for the rest of your life. Now if you are happy about this, say so. If you aren't, do nothing." There was a horrible moment until she whispered, "You could have told me about this earlier." And then she kissed me.

So yeah, I think she's happy about it.

* * *

 **It is done! Holy crap! That seemed so long to me.**

 **So how do you feel about the 'lifemate' thing, honestly I don't care what you say, because it's going to stay. But if you like it, cool.  
Also, holy shit mad Natasha is scary, Oh my god i'm scared of a fictional character  
One last thing, this story's plot probably sucks and the romance is horrible, but what do you expect coming from a 12 year old, internet obsessed nerd?**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love you all.**

 **I'm out  
-Nerd**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I Don't own anything**

"Let me get this straight." Tony said for the umpteenth time. "You kissed, and through magical Greek life mate stuff caused you to be married?"

"Yes, Tony, we've said this multiple times now. And we aren't even married, it's just an honorary thing." I said, sighing as I said it again.

The reactions to this news were definitely interesting, Clint had been mad at first, but then came to his senses and said,"If there has to be someone with Nat, the best person would be you." So he was okay with it. Thor and Loki were also okay since they had a similar thing in Asgard, Bruce and Steve were unsettled at first, but then realized if they were happy, it was fine. Oh but the most interesting one was Tony, who seemed just not able to understand it. As if the whole ordeal had been inhuman. And it kinda was.

"Tony! Just go and figure out the portal thing and do science with Bruce and Loki." Natasha snapped. Yeah, and the thing about Loki, since he had held the Scepter before, he could help Tony and Bruce in some way or another. The rest of us were as confused as anyone else would be.

Tony scrambled off to his lab with Loki and Bruce walking leisurely behind him. That left Natasha and I with the rest of the team doing their own things.

"Hey Nat, it's fine if you want to back out or anything if you're feeling rushed into this, if you don't want to do this." She cut me off with a kiss.

"Percy, we've been over this before. I actually liked you before the whole life mate thing happened, it may have been less than love, but the magic amplified it into something more. So let me say it right here, right now. I, Natasha Romanoff, love Percy jackson." She said with such passion that it was hard not to kiss her right then and there.

"And I, Percy Jackson, love Natasha Romanoff." We met with a kiss. _**FLASH**_

"And that's one for the scrap books." I heard a voice that just screamed ass hole to me say.

 **"TONY!"**

After hunting down and hurting Stark, Nat came back and sat happily on next to me.

"Should I be scared?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, buy Tony will be. And probably traumatized." She replied, smirking. All of a sudden there was a loud alarm blaring through the tower, and this time I knew what was happening. I summoned my sword and ran to the elevator and for the cars.

* * *

I've fought my fair share of battles, and I swear every single time they get more and more unfair. A month ago I would've cried at the thought of facing a drakon alone. And now, with the Avengers on my side, I would still cry at the thought of battling a drakon. A huge snake like creature was slithering down the street, spitting poison and clawing at cars on it's way through.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked, mouth open in shock.

"That my friend, is a poison spitting drakon." I replied.

 **"Call in the Hulk, Bruce. We're gonna need him**. **"** Steve said over the COMM.  
 _ **RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**_ A huge roar shook the ground and a green monstrosity flew out of the Avengers tower, over several buildings, and next to Tony.

"Hi big guy, umm, just do your thing, you know, smash." Tony said nervously. The Hulk grinned and launched into the air, smashing the head of the drakon into the ground before it had time to react. While it was dazed we launched into action, Tony zapping the beast with his laser repulsors, Clint firing exploding arrows into the drakon's open mouth when it roared in pain. Loki used his magic to keep the gigantic monster from moving, Thor calling down bolts of lightning to zap it into submission, and Steve, Natasha, and I ran forward and hit it over and over again. Hulk kept smashing on the thing's back, but his fists kept bouncing off.

The drakon managed to break free of the spell for a split second and spit venom everywhere, some of it hitting Loki, freeing it completely of the spell. It raged around with the Hulk hanging on like a cowboy on a bull. Clint fired a explosive arrow at the beasts eyes, blinding it and making it even more angry. It fell to the ground, flinging the Hulk off and into a building, effectively knocking him out. The beast flopped around swinging its tail randomly, its tail was about to hit me, I saw it coming in slow motion, it wouldn't have killed me, just knocked me over. Plus I'm a demigod, I heal fast.

But suddenly I'm being shoved sideways, as I fly away from the tail I turn to see who shoved me. Red hair flapping in the wind, emerald green eyes filled with despair for me. No...NO! It happened too fast for me to react, Natasha got hit by the tail, flying ten yards away. Only by luck did Tony manage to catch her. I hit the ground.

It all hit me at once, Natasha being hit and going limp in midair. I got angry, no, I was FURIOUS. How dare that beast ever hurt Nat, I'll kill it. It will suffer. I stood up, over the course of three wars my powers had grown strong, stronger than anyone had ever heard of. It got to the point where if I used my powers, it would burn me up slowly. But I didn't care, this thing had hurt my Natasha. IT WILL DIE.

My power bled out of me like someone squeezing a sponge, it was growing into a gigantic ball of pure energy, little did I know I was accessing my life mate power which is basically a power boost for when your mate is in trouble. The ball grew and grew until it could barely fit down the drakon's mouth. I didn't care, I forced it down it's throat. It was like a bomb, and like all bombs, it exploded. Luckily the scales of the drakon contained the blast, else the whole block would be leveled. It evaporated into nothing.

I got really tired really quickly, I fell to the ground. Luckily Thor caught me and whispered to me,"You did well, you avenged your mate. Now sleep."

And all I saw was black.

* * *

I woke up in an exact replica of the room I had woken up in when I got shot in the stomach. Steve was sitting next to my bed reading a book, and the other people in the group were scattered around the room doing their own things.

"Hey." I said weakly, I felt exhausted.

"Oh hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" Bruce said, but he said it in a way that it sounded like he was hiding something. He never was a good liar.

"I feel fine," I actually didn't, but I wanted to get out of here asap. "Where's Nat?" They all froze at my question.

"You don't remember?" Steve asked.

"No, I remember a drakon...Oh God, is she okay?!" I asked, crazy for answers about Natasha.

"She's okay, great actually. But...umm...she's in...She's in a coma, Percy. The hit on the head made her knocked out and she fell into a coma yesterday." Loki said, delivering the bad news.

No. nonononono. No, not Nat. She's my life now, I need her. She is the one who pulled my jacked up life together during that first night of nightmares. She might not be dead, but I won't hear her until she wakes up. And who knows how long that will be.

"Percy, you need rest. Why don't you just go back to sleep. If you wake up and feel better you can get out of here and go see Tasha, ok Percy?" I nodded at Clint, who looked as messed up as I probably was at the moment.

I just wanted to hear her voice.

* * *

I woke up again and felt better, so I called for a nurse and went through the torture check up, before I left. Tony was out in the hall, waiting for me to come out. He just nodded at me and started walking. I followed him to Natasha. When I saw her, I asked for a moment alone so I could say some words. The nurses and Tony obliged and left.

"H...Hey Nat, so y...you're I...in a c..co...coma now an...n..d...and I just want you to k...kno...know how s...ss...sorry I am that I g...gg...got you hurt." I barely managed to get out the sentence before I started sobbing. 'It's all my fault, if I had moved in time she would be safe.' I thought miserably. I continued with my message to her, this time not stuttering.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can, just know I love you. I, Perseus Jackson, will love you until the ends of my days. And if you were to love me back, I would always love me more. If you never wake up from this coma, I...I want you to know how much I love you. I love you more than words can express, Natasha Romanoff. I love you."

I just sat there for as long as I could until the nurses told me to leave because they needed to run some tests. I left miserably, I saw Tony waiting out in the hall for me again. He just gently guided me out of the SHIELD hospital into his sports car. I was silent the whole ride home.

When we got to the tower it was quite late and I wasn't in the mood for TV or food, so I went straight to bed and cried quietly until I fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was in a big gray field, there was fog low to the ground so I could only see a few feet in front of me. I heard a scream, "PERCY!" It was Nat! I had to save her. I ran towards the sound and I saw a silhouette of a person standing at the bottom of a hill. "PERCY!" She screamed again, I ran forward and as soon as I saw who the person was I stopped in my tracks. It was Natasha, but she was burned, cut, and bleeding all over her body._

 _"PERCY! Make it stop! Please!" I tried to run forward, but there was a shield surrounding her so I couldn't reach her._

 _"PERCY, Help! Help me, come heal me! Please..." Her voice was getting quieter, she was fading._

 _"NOO! Natasha! Don't die! Please." I screamed and yelled, but she couldn't hear me._

 _"It's all your fault, Percy. All your fault..." Silence. She had died and it was my fault, I was the one to blame for everything. My fault. All mine. 'Your fault' Her ghost haunted me. 'It's all your fault.'_

I jerked up in bed expecting Nat to be there, comforting me. She wasn't, only a cold breeze from an open window. That's exactly what the world was. Dark. Cold. Unforgiving. Always ready to strike out at you in a moment of weakness.

But the darkness is peaceful. There are many things that happen in the dark. Mistakes. Ideas. Plans to change the world. This is what happened to me, thinking in the dark. An idea, or maybe it was a mistake. But it definitely was a plan to change the world.

* * *

 **Woo! It is done! First off thank you to Arkyz and AutumnLeaves03 for reviewing. I would thank the people who followed and favorited, but there are about 15 of you combined and I accidentally deleted the emails. Oh no! Nat's in a coma and Percy has a plan to change the world. What will happen next? Find out next time on DragonBall Z!  
Wait, this isn't a tv show, this is a fanfic. Anyways thanks to all who have read, reviewed, other words that start with 'r'**

 **Anyways, I Love you all, I'm out.  
-Nerd (I am not 15, but thank you Arkyz)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 I don't own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up to JARVIS telling me to come to Tony's lab. I had a moment of confusion before I realized this had to have something to do with the portal. I quickly jumped out of bed, pulling on a clean shirt and shorts, and ran to the lab.

When I arrived, the rest of the team had beat me there. They looked at me sadly, like I had lost something important. I looked at them in confusion until I remembered. Nat. I started to tear up at the memory of seeing her in the bed, looking so peaceful. I quickly swiped away the tears with the back of my hand, they couldn't see me weak. Not now.

"What happened with the portal? I'm assuming this is about it, right?" I asked Tony.

"Yeah, you see, we've got a problem. Since Thanos had all of this magical power along with the staff, he had a lot of power, and thus was able to make the portal. Now, we have two choices. One, wait until another portal opens up and some how get through. Or two, we use all of Loki's magic and shut down the city's power grid, directing all of the electricity into a device that hasn't been made yet, creating a portal that is hopefully stable enough to withstand the time we need to get through and back out a time later." Tony said in a rush, as if tring to get it over with.

The news hit me like a semi truck, in other words, slamming into me with no hesitation. I didn't know which to pick, if we picked the first choice, we would have to reply on luck and chance. Plus there is a chance we don't get out. But if we chose the second choice, it might take longer, but we would get a stable portal and a definite chance to get through and back. Loki's power would be drained, rendering him useless for the mission.

I looked around at the team, taking in their reactions. Everyone looked like they didn't want to make the choice, but they had to. And so did I.

"I vote for the second choice." I spoke up, taking charge. The votes followed in my favor, with the whole team siding with me. They must have respected me a lot to follow me on a difficult decision like this. Loki didn't look too happy with the power draining part, but he would have to deal with it.

My thinking was cut off by an alarm going off throughout the tower, we all rushed to the garage filled with sports cars, except for Bruce who continued the work on the portal. There may have been a lot of sports cars, but when Tony pressed a button, a section of the wall slid away revealing a truck that was hand built by Tony to fit the whole team.

As we drove off I looked sadly at the empty seat beside me, it used to be where Natasha sat. But she couldn't anymore, all because of a stupid monster. I shook my head to clear it, and focused on the road ahead. Before I knew it we had arrived. The first thing I saw was a group of Chitauri raiding a building with advanced spears and weapons. They were on foot attacking and killing the people inside, I reacted first, summoning my sword and running forward.

When I arrived at the door, the Chitauri had already moved themselves into the building. I slammed open the door, making the first two monsters I saw jump. I quickly jumped forward and slashed one across the back, it stumbled back from the force of my slash and fell to the ground. I stabbed it through the heart just in time to turn and block a stab from the other one. I angled my sword so the spear went to the side of me, I grabbed it from the Chitauri and pulled it fom it's grasp, quickly stabbing and killing the beast with it's own weapon.

By now the team had caught up to me by now, _'Minus Nat.'_ I thought rebelliously against my will. _'No, don't think about it, not now.'_

After some discussion, we decided to split up and each take a floor. On my floor, there were several Chitauri. I easily took down the first two with a series of rolls and strikes. But the third stabbed at me with its spear, I jerked to the side but it grazed me and drew blood. I winced but kept going, cutting the Chitauri in half with a slash from my sword. I quickly brought up my sword to block a slash from a monster carrying a sword. Me and my opponent broke off and I pulled back my sword and feinted right, while really attacking left. The monster fell for it, blocking on the right and was in shock as it fell to the ground, gushing blood from a large cut in its side.

I moved on to the last one, dispatching it easily as it was too scared to fight after seeing me destroy its companions. After killing the last beast, I quickly grabbed a towel from a nearby drawer and stemmed up the blood by applying pressure to the wound. I slowly moved downstairs, wincing at every step as my body moved suddenly, spreading my wound open a bit.

As I got downstairs I was the second to last one, the last one being Clint with the top floor. I sat down on a chair and slumped down to sleep.

I woke up to a stinging pain in my side, I looked around to find Loki applying a bandage to my wound on my side.

"Steve carried you to the car with Thor's help and I'm cleaned out the wound with water and I'm now bandaging you up, at least until wee get back to the tower to get you patched up." Loki said calmly. This is when I noticed I was in a moving car and we were almost to the tower.

"Thanks." I muttered sleepily, and after he put the bandage on completely I went back to sleep.

* * *

 _'No, don't go Nat! I need you in my life!' I thought helplessly as I watched her life fade from her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. The eyes that were once so filled with life and joy, if hidden behind a mask, that shone brightly when the moon glinted off of them, were fading. 'NO!' I mentally yelled,'YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!' I fought and fought, punching and kicking at this invisible barrier. I kept slamming into it when..._

 _It cracked._

 _'Yes, finally! I get to hold my Nat again.' I thought joyously as I rushed to hold her. I turned her over, and saw, staring back at me, cold and lifeless eyes._

 _"NOOOOOO!'"I screamed out loud, and heard a voice speak to me._

 _"It's all your fault, if you had just moved to the side, or not been standing there. She wouldn't have had to save you, you lazy idiot. Because that's what you are, a lazy person who needs to be saved every ten seconds. Why can't you just take care of yourself and focus on living and surviving, not loving people and family. No, just listen carefully. You need to realize what your priorities are in life. Not family. Not friends. No, just pain. Think about all of the pain you have gone through, the suffering. Being betrayed by your friends and girlfriend, you had been cracked then, being tortured, then you had a spider web crack on your soul. But the final blow had come and shattered you, breaking your soul into a million microscopic pieces. It was Natasha-"_

 _"No." I interrupted_

 _"Excuse me?" The voice asked._

 _"I said No. You are just a made up, fake voice in my head trying to control me. Or are you? I've known something was in my head for a while now, it was like a tumor you could feel but not touch. A constant buzzing in the back of my mind, just sitting there and watching me. Observing my every move. So I went along with it, making you think I was getting weaker by the second. That every passing second of my life was getting worse and worse. No, I'm not broken or shattered. I may have a few cracks in the window that is my life, but I'm still standing. Now the only question that is left is: Who are you? Who could be insane and powerful enough to invade someone's mind just to watch them, and then, when they were weak, try to influence them onto their side? Only one person would be insane and powerful enough to do just that. I know it's you, I know you've been there this whole time. Thanos." I ranted._

 _Shock. I felt shock, but not from me, from Him. It was true and whole, completely and utterly confusion._

 _"How did you know, I am the most subtle mind reader in the Nine Realms! How could you have felt me?!" Thanos yelled at me._

 _"I guess I'm just special like that." I smirked at him. And I forced myself awake._

* * *

When I woke up I was surrounded by the Avengers team.

"Hey, Water Bender, you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Tony asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare about...Natasha." I said, deciding not to tell them about Thanos and only the first part of my nightmare. I looked around and noticed Bruce was here, so that meant we were at the tower.

"I stitched you up while you were sleeping, you seemed to be unresponsive to any pain so I did it then." Bruce said, and I was fine with that. If I didn't have to feel pain I was fine with that. Only when Thor yawned extremely loudly I noticed it was 11:36 at night!

"You guys stayed up this late for me? Just because of some stitches?" I asked, astounded that they would stay up and away from sleep just for me.

"Of course, here, let me ask you a question. If Tony or someone else on the team were to get hurt, would you stay up as late as possible if only to see them when they woke up?" Clint asked.

"Yes, I would want to make sure they were safe and were healing correctly." I answered immediately without any hesitation, sounding a bit like Cap.

"Awww, it means a lot, and because of that, It is time for a group hug!" Tony yelled, dragging us all together. It may have meant a bit of pain for me and the hug being awkward with me laying down, but it was the most comforting hug I had received in a while.

I had gone up to my room to get ready to sleep, when I panicked. I didn't have Nat to keep away my nightmares when I slept. I had realized it awhile ago, but something about her very subtle but definitely there perfume scented of flowers and her warmth from her body just made it easier to sleep at night. As I lie there in bed, I had a bad feeling about the night to come. I fell asleep with my stitches on my mind, and wondering how they would affect my movement.

* * *

 _Leader opened the door. I heard a faint tune in the air from a movie I had seen when I was a kid. But it was sung along with a haunted tune, making it scary._

 _"I've got no strings, to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown." The creepy tune was sung along as Leader entered the cell._

 _"I've got no strings on me." Were the final words sung before Leader spoke._

 _"Hello again. So have you figured out your punishment for today? If you have, you don't have to participate." He said all too sweetly._

 _I hadn't figured it out yet, and I knew I never would at this rate. So I just admitted it._

 _"No, I don't know." My raspy voice was heard around the cell, almost like a ghost's whisper._

 _"Awww, too bad. You have to do the torture now." Leader said, not sounding sorry at all._

 _A large tray was carried in by two larger Chitauri. They nodded to Leader and left. He picked up a what looked to be a needle. Except it was ten times longer and was as thick as a pencil. Then he picked up the end of a fishing line, or some other sewing thread, and tied it through the loop on the needle. My eyes widened. 'No strings to hold me down.' Oh no. Leader walked up to me slowly, and said._

 _"No strings on me." Then he stabbed me with the needle._

 _He had gripped it like a chisel and stabbed it through by arm. The pain had hurt, but I had gotten used to extreme pain in my time here. Then he had pulled, gripping the end of the needle ad pulling it through. That had made me scream, with the string scraping against my muscles. Once he had pulled it all the way through we turned the needle around and stabbed it back through my arm. I screamed again, with more string scraping against my muscle and the needle stabbing through my arm._

 _He repeated the process, over and over again. Once he had gotten through my arms and shoulders he tied both ends of the strings to this metal pole on both ends. The first string had looped in and out of my arms like he was sewing me together, and the strings on the pole looked like it could be on...a marionette. Oh Gods, he was turning me into a puppet._

 _Leader repeated the process with my legs, but tied the string into a knot on one end so it wouldn't come out and looped the other end around one end of a pole so it could be pulled up and down. My screams were horrifying by then, and Leader was loving every second of it. Some blood was leaking out of the many puncture wounds on me and trailing down my body in many bloody trails._

 _Once he had all of the poles done, he threw them up in the air. They were caught by Chitauri who I couldn't see, and on his cue, the monsters started to pull. My body was being torn up and down against my will and my muscles, skin, and sometimes veins were being ripped open because of the jerking. This went on for hours, me being pulled up and down. Then, once they pulled me up really high, they cut the strings. I fell, and unable to straighten my legs, I hit the ground hard on my left leg, breaking it in three places._

 _"I've got no strings to hold me down." Was spoken by Leader. "But you do."_

* * *

I jolted up in bed. It was the middle of the night, according to my clock, 12:52. I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so I just lie there. I lie there, in my bed, sobbing. And wishing I had Nataha to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

 **It is done! The reason this took so long was school, ugh, it takes up 8 hours of my day. I could be using those hours to write this story.  
Anyways, this chapter was quite long, and I can't remember typing a lot of it, mostly because it was written in sections with internet breaks.**

 **So what did you guys think of the torture scene in this? I feel like it was the most brutal scene I have ever written. Write your thoughts in the comment section below, sorry, I watch too much =3. In the REVIEW section below, I'll see you next time. And I approve this message.**

 **Love ya'll, thanks for reviwing and reading. I'm out.  
-Nerd**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 I don't own anything, warning, there is a lot of bad language in this chapter, so as Cap would say, "Language!"**

 **PERCY'S POV Time skip to a week later**

I was tired. Dead tired. I had barely slept this week because of the multiple nightmares, they just wouldn't stop. This morning I had looked in the mirror and saw bags under my eyes, signaling I needed sleep. It was the nightmares, they wouldn't go away. Bruce seemed to understand my situation the most, so I asked him for help.

"The best thing to do in this situation would be to take some of her things and lay them on your bed, the smell or sense of her perfume and belongings might help you sleep better." Bruce said, concerned for me.

"Alright, I'll try it tonight. Maybe I'll get some sleep." I said, turning around and heading towards the main floor.

Tony and Clint were on the couch watching some video, which they were laughing hysterically at, tears streaming out of their eyes. I wondered what they were watching and asked.

"We're watching this funny comedian named Kevin Hart, he's fucking hilarious!" Tony giggled, pausing the video.

"Yeah, you need to come watch this with us. Actually, the whole team should see this. JARVIS, call the team up here." Clint said, giggling along with Tony.

When the guys had gotten up here, Tony had changed the TV to be able to show the video.

"Why are we needed, Man of Iron? Is this an emergency?" Thor asked, formal as always.

"Yeah, a comedy emergency! This guy named Kevin Hart is a comedian and he's hilarious!" Tony repeated, STILL giggling from what they had watched earlier.

"This better be good." I mutter as I sit on the couch and Tony pulls up the video. He hits play.

* * *

 **(AN: Sorry if some of this is inaccurate, I'm going off of memory.)**

 **A short but skinny black man is on the stage, the guy introduces himself as Kevin. He starts talking about this idea for a performance, called Make me Laugh. Then Kevin launches into a story.**

 **"Alright, so I'm in school, ya know. Being bad, acting cool, like a thug. So I acted up in class, the teacher, Mrs. Greene, called me up in front of the class. She writes a note on a paper, and staples it to my chest." Kevin says loudly, slamming his hand into the air.**

 **"She tells me, 'Go home and show this to your parents, and come back with your parent's reply.' I go, 'Okay.' Then I sit back down. At the end of the day, I go home and my mom reads the note. It says, 'Maybe if you showed your kid some attention at home, he might be better in school.'**

 **My mom says, 'Ok, tell her to mind her damn business, before I come up there and beat her ass.'**

 **I said, 'Ok, but, umm, do, do you want me to say exactly what you said, or take out a few words?' This was the first time my mom ever told me to cuss in public.**

 **'Yes, tell her to mind her damn business, before I come up there and beat her ass. Do you want me to beat your ass?' She had yelled.**

 **'No. Alright, I got it. No. Nope. I got it. Alright.'**

* * *

I was chuckling a little bit, but it wasn't that funny. As if reading my mind, Tony said.

"Just wait, it gets better."

* * *

 **"I was up in my room, pacing in front of my mirror.**

 **'Mind your DAMN, no that's too loud. Mind your damn, no, wait that's too quiet. I thought to myself, 'I'll just get a good night's sleep, that will help me calm my nerves.'**

 **I walked on to the bus the next morning and my friends were like, 'Hey! It's Kevin! Ohhhhh, what you gon say to Miss Greene?' I said, 'Hey, guys I got a lot on my mind. I don't need this attention.'**

 **When I walked into class, Miss Greene goes, 'Kevin'. I go, 'Miss Greene.'**

 **'Did you get your parent's reply?' I said, 'Yes. I. Did.' 'Well what was it?' She asked.**

 **I turned to my friends and said, 'It's about to go down.'**

 **I turn back to my teacher and said, 'My mom, told me, to tell you. TO MIND YOUR DAMN MOTHA FUCKIN BUISNESS BITCH. YOU LIL STUPID BITCH. YA STUPID TEACHIN BITCH. 2+2 NOT KNOWIN WHAT THE FUCK IT IS BITCH. LONG TITTY, NO NIPPLE HAVIN ASS BITCH.'**

 **And the craziest shit was, my friends were behind me going, 'OHHHHHH, he said she ain't got no nipples!'**

 **I got grounded, I got grounded. When I got home my mom pulled me in and yelled at me, 'I told you to say 2 cuss words, you said 76 of em."**

* * *

I was laughing hysterically, and for once in almost two weeks feeling happy and full of joy. Tony and Clint saw me and the team's reactions to the funny comedian, and we watched clips of him till lunch.

When we had watched several hour long movies of Kevin, we had lunch. And when I suggested pizza, I fell over laughing when Loki quoted Kevin saying, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" So after eating several pieces of cheese and pepperoni pizza, I had to lie down. My stomach was hurting from the combination of laughing an almost unhealthy amount and the food.

After lunch, we all felt energized to do more. So naturally, we went paint balling.

* * *

In the end, I realized what a bad idea this was. Two Norse gods, a super soldier, a demigod, a master spy, and two nerds. Really, all jokes aside, it was super unfair. Bruce could turn into the Hulk...If he wanted to injure everybody in the near area. Tony wanted to use his suit, but he made too much noise moving around the arena. So they were left defenseless.

As we got suited up in the armor and loaded the paintball guns, I tried not to think about how Nat could have been here. I shook my head to clear it, no thinking depressing thoughts. We walked to the middle of the arena, some more excited than others to shoot people. Cough CLINT Cough. We each chose a direction to walk in, and we walked for 100 paces and started.

I ran quickly through the forested arena, trees and bushes zooming past me. I ran towards the easy target to my right, Tony. I was being as subtle as I could while sprinting at full speed. I heard branches breaking ahead of me and figured it was Tony. I slowed down and crouched close to the ground, my camo armor hiding me well. I leaned my head up and spotted Tony breaking branches and making a fort to hide in. I aimed my gun, looking through the scope, and shot.

A scream echoed through the air. It was a very high pitched scream, as if a little girl had shrieked. Laughter echoed through the air, following the scream.

I laughed hysterically, watching as Tony rolled on the ground in pain. Holding certain parts of his.

"You're out, Tony! Try to crawl away from that!" I laughed, but it quickly stopped as I felt a barrel of a gun pinned against my head.

"Rule one of spy training, when you eliminate an opponent, leave quickly and quietly." Clint said. He pulled his gun away from my head and shot me in the leg. I was out.

I walked over to Tony, who was still rolling on the ground in pain. I helped him up and carried him to the nearest exit. When I shut the door between the locker rooms and the arena, I looked around. There was extra armor and guns in the lockers and a bin for the used ones. I stripped off my and Tony's armor and dumped them in the guns in the bin. But I remembered one color, the color of paint on my armor, Blue.

I walked back to the main room at the North end of the arena, moving through the hallways that were curved slightly, meaning it was a curved arena. I was carrying Tony with his arm slung over my shoulder, him still groaning about his late night tendencies being ruined. I dumped him on the floor after that was said and watched him drag himself to his feet and start walking next to me. When we arrived in the main room, I nearly laughed out loud. Actually, I did because Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Loki were all sitting on the benches sadly covered in blue. I looked over at Clint standing proudly with his clean armor.

"Do we agree to say nothing about today, boys?" I asked the team except for Clint. Mumbled replies came back to me for an answer.

As we drove home, most of us in pain, we picked up Taco Bell. We arrived in the tower with a bang. Not literally, of course. But we were scrambling over each other in an effort to get milk or some other cold drink into our burning mouths. All except Thor and Loki, self note, never challenge Gods to a hot sauce drinking challenge. Seriously, it felt like a volcano was in my mouth.

After milk and water. We decided to check out the game room. No one used it much, but nothing was on TV and we were yearning for something new. When we got down to the game floor, we were amazed. Even Tony, it was like an arcade and all of these games.

* * *

Three hours later we stumbled out of the game room, I may have won against all of them, except for Bruce who always figured out the ways to almost cheat the game, but it was like we never could stop. It was like a drug. We all looked at each other and shuddered, every hour felt like a minute. It was like something magical was in the game room.

I went to bed after that, exhausted from the days events. Almost too tired to remember to take Nat's stuff and put some on my bed. I fell asleep with the smell of flowers in my mind.

* * *

 _I woke up in a field filled with flowers of all kinds. I felt like I was awake, but I knew I wasn't. It was a dream, not a nightmare for once, but a peaceful dream. I looked around, I saw a big circle void of flowers in the middle of the clearing and the clearing was surrounded by trees. I slowly walked toward the empty circle, careful of any possible danger._

 _While I was walking towards the circle, the flowers felt familiar to me, as if I smelled them everyday. Then I realized, Natasha. This was her perfume scent. I arrived at the circle when I was thinking of Nat, I saw a flash of red hair. Then it disappeared. That's weird, I thought, the hair was red just like Natasha. Green eyes appeared then poofed away._

 _Everytime I thought of Nat, I saw a part of her appear._

 _Maybe I could work this to my advantage, I thought._

 _I thought about Nat, her green eyes, her smooth red hair. Her high cheek bones and flawless skin, the few freckles on her cheeks. I opened my eyes, I saw a ghostly image of Nat's face floating there in the circle. I closed my eyes and thought harder. The way her laugh sounds like bells chiming in the wind. Her confident stride and when needed, her ability to become the most admired or most feared object of your imagination._

 _I opened my eyes again, I saw 3/4 of her body floating there. Dressed in her skin tight suit she had last worn. I focused on her whole body, picturing it in my mind. Her smooth, ful lips when we kissed. The way her back arched when I blew on the spot just below her ear. The way she smiled, Gods the way she smiled. Aphrodite's smile was nothing compared to Nat's, her lips curling up when I did something stupid or funny._

 _I opened my eyes one last time, she was almost there. I don't know why but I needed to do this, I needed to set her free. I thought her name over and over again._

 _Natasha._

 _Natasha._

 _Natasha._

 _"Percy." There was a soft whisper, a hint of a smile on the voice. I opened my eyes, and there she was, in her full glory. My Natasha._

 _"You did it, Percy. I was in a coma for a week and I tried to get to you, but something held me back. It was like I was a ghost, Perce. I was floating above my body with the ability to move around. So I followed you around all day and night, trying to touch you, speak to you." She was tearing up now._

 _"Whenever you moved some of my things to your bed I felt the need to come back, I needed to see you again. I went back to my body as quickly as I could, there was this barrier around my body and I couldn't get through. I thought of you. Everything about you, your smile. Your messy hair, your sea green eyes. And then the wall shattered, it fell away and I was sucked back into my body. I was still asleep though, so I dreamt of a field of flowers. Much like this one and I pulled your asleep self here. So we could have a moment of peace before I wake up." She said, sobbing in joy._

 _I just held her in shock, the story I had just heard, it was unbelievable. But then again, I am the definition of unbelievable._

 _I started crying as I realized it, I would get Natasha back. The love of my life. The sun to my shine or some cheesy stuff. I held her, clutching her to me as if she would disappear if I let her go. Nat pulled away,_

 _"I have to go now, I'm waking up, but I'll see you in the real world._

 _She started to disappear like mist, floating away. I didn't want her to go, but I knew I would see her again. Very soon._

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, it was Clint.

* * *

"Percy, Percy! Natasha is awake, come on. Let's go see her, you, me and the team.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Done. This chapter was pretty long, I made it a bit longer because I'm going to a friends house tomorrow and he doesn't like staying indoors on the internet like me. Some questions from the reviews (Yes I do read them) have pointed out to me that the gods should know about Percy because he is in New York. I would not like to believe so, because to them he is dead or worse and they are dealing with there own problems which I will reveal at a later date. And yes, he will see his friends again.**

 **Now that that's over, let's talk about the chapter. Nat's awake from the coma, Yay! The game room has some magical field around it that slows down time, this is actually important for later in the story (Hint: It involves the portal.) So review, read, follow, favorite, and all of the other things I don't know about yet, do it.**

 **BTW PEASE LEAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**

 **Thanks to anyone who followed, faved, or reviewed. Love ya'll, less than three! I'm out  
-Nerd**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 I don't own anything. There will be mature content in this chapter, you have been warned.**

 **Percy's POV**

I was nervous. After a week of waiting, which wasn't that long but felt like years, I would get to talk to Nat. I hadn't visited her after the first time because the image of her lying there brought back unwanted memories. I was right outside her door, the nurses were doing a last minute check up on her and I was worrying they were going to say something is wrong.

"Hey guys, do you think you could give me a few minutes alone with her?" I asked. They looked ready to argue, especially Clint, but Bruce seemed to understand and herded them outside.

Minutes pass.

I'm waiting, waiting for the door to move just one inch.

 _Creaaaaak_

The door opened, I stood up. She was there, all in one piece. Natasha was staring back at me with her emerald green eyes staring back at my sea green. Neither of us spoke, just taking in each others presence. She spoke.

"Hi." It may have been a minute message to say after a week in a coma, but it started the water works. Tears built up in my eyes, then started rolling down my cheeks. I stepped forward and swept her up into a hug. I may have seen her in the dream scape thing, but the feeling of holding her in real life topped it all.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into her ear, holding her tight against my chest.

"I missed you more." She breathed back.

"But I missed you the most." I said, a slight smile on my face. We met with a kiss, sparks metaphorically flew. All of my passion for her was poured into that kiss, all of my love. She returned it back just as much, if not more. The kiss would have continued if not for a cough behind me, I turned around.

The team was standing there, Tony smirking and making kissing motions at me. There was an awkward moment of silence before Tony yelled,

"Group hug!"

Nat and I were enveloped by the whole team, Thor almost being able to pick all of us up. We laughed and cried all at once, just happy to have the missing team member back.

We drove home, it's weird that I'm considering that home now, in the Avenging Mobile. Guess who came up with that name. We walked into the main floor and I collapsed on the couch, pulling Nat next to me. She curled up to my side and laughed quietly as the arguing quickly ensued on what to watch. I just chuckled and pulled out the TV remote from where I hid it last.

* * *

 **At Camp Half Blood. Annabeth's POV**

Camp was depressed. New campers would enter thinking this would be fun. Wrong. Ever since Percy was banished by the Gods and partly by us too, camp had this emotional cloud hovering over everyone's head. Markus used to be the star of the camp, all of the campers had been friendly with him.

Then he had told us the truth. That he had framed Percy for all of the things he had 'done'. Markus had lip synced the sounds of conversations Percy had had to the video. Markus had even hired one of his friends to cut him on the back and pretend to be Percy for the other video. He had been on the enemy's side the whole time, feeding them information on our plans.

The enemy. Markus had told us who the enemy was. Thanos. I had heard of him before, all children of Athena had, knowing a lot of mythologies helped in some cases. But Markus wasn't done, he had revealed that Thanos had an army of monsters. Chitauri. The creatures who hold Percy right now, torturing him.

I sobbed. I was lying in the bathroom of my personal room of the Athena cabin, crying. Percy, my boyfriend. No. Ex boyfriend, was gone. All of my friends had left me. And worst of all, Markus had been cheating on me with an Aphrodite girl the whole time.

I reached up to the counter and grabbed a small object. I crawled into the bathtub, I need to get away from the pain. 'Is this how Percy felt?' I ask myself. 'Did he feel this much pain?' I raised the object out of the darkness. Light reflected off of a small metal razor. I slowly brought the blade down to my inner forearm, just letting it rest there.

'Maybe the mental pain will leave and I will feel physical pain. I can deal with that.' I thought to myself.

I pushed the blade down on my arm, blood streamed out of the small cut made by the razor. I pulled the blade across my arm, drawing more blood. The pain took my mind off of the pain off the loss of friends and made me think about the blood on my arm. I cut a few more times before reaching across to the counter and drinking the Nectar that I had set there.

The cuts healed, but not all the way. They were self made and didn't heal all the way, just left a scab over it. I knew it would scar, and I was happy for it in a way. Everytime I remembered the pain of no friends or boyfriend, I would just cut. I knew it was wrong, me hurting myself.

It would take away the pain, but always add more.

Some time later there was a horn sounding. I listened for more and there wasn't, just one long blast. We were under attack. I quickly rushed to my cabin, strapping on armor and grabbing my knife. I sprinted out to the edge of camp where a large crowd was gathering, pushing through the large crowd I finally got to the front of the crowd.

There was this gigantic worm like creature which seemed to be as tall as a sky scraper, it was flying through the air coming right towards us. Then it started falling apart. or what seemed to be falling apart. As the falling pieces of the monster got closer, I realized they weren't falling. They were flying. The strange flying objects got closer and I could finally see in detail what they looked like.

The beasts were big and gray, and all of them looked like aliens or some other race of monsters. They were attached to the flying device which was also colored gray and had this long beam of gray material that reached up and attached to them. The leader, or what looked to be, spoke out, much to our surprise.

"Hello Earthlings, greetings from our All Powerful Master. If you had done your research, you would know who we are. But since you don't, I'll give you a second to think. Oh, wait. You there, in the group of blondes, do you have an answer?" The thing spoke in a gravelly voice, looking at me.

I had an answer. It had happened a couple years ago, the Battle of Manhattan. The Chitauri, how could I have not noticed? It was the most obvious thing ever.

"The Chitauri." I croaked, my voice cracking at the presence of the Chitauri.

"Correct. Now, ready for a fight?" The beast spoke. They charged, and hit the barrier. The barrier from Thalia's tree.

The wall shattered.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

An alarm sounded through the tower, I stumbled awake. I was on the main floor and everyone was scattered around the room, slowly waking up. The alarm got louder and JARVIS announced,

 _"At a certain place in the country side in Manhattan there is a group of many Chitauri, Sir."_

Tony woke up at that, yelling for everyone to get their stuff and get in the Quinjet. The flight there was tense, it was full of anxiety. Nat was staring at the ground and leaned on my arm, she was probably daydreaming, which would be different for Natasha, considering she was a master spy.

When we arrived, the battle was still raging. But there was something off. I told Clint to land the jet and as soon as I got off of the jet, I realized, we were at Camp Half Blood. There was blood and bodies everywhere, Chitauri and demi god alike.

I had to end this.

I sprinted forward, jumping into the air and onto an enemy. I sliced their head off spraying blood all around. I rolled off of the beast and stabbed another in the chest. Standing up, I saw each of the Avengers doing their part. The Hulk smashing three at a time and roaring madly. Tony flying in the air blasting the monsters apart with missiles and lasers. Clint in the back picking off Chitauri that got too close to one of us. Steve throwing his shield around, bouncing it off of the enemy's heads and letting Thor and Loki take care of them. Nat was jumping on the beasts and crawling on them, slicing major arteries and tendons.

I dodged just in time from a stab behind me, twirling around, I sliced the Chitauri's head off and rolled to dodge another. I went into auto pilot mode. Stab. Twirl. Dodge. Slice. Cut. Rinse and repeat.

Hours passed. It felt like they would never end, they just kept coming. Tony spoke over the COMM,

 **"Hey guys, I've got a visual on this massive, purple swirling thing in the middle of the army. JARVIS is running scans right now, I think it's a portal. I am gathering data and sending it to the tower at the moment. I think if we can collapse the thing, they will stop coming."**

 **"Affirmative, use whatever you have to get the thing down."** Cap said.

There was a faint reply, a pause, then a huge explosion. Fire burst up in the air, making a gigantic pillar of fire.

 **"So I used whatever it took, I think it's down."** Tony said.

 **"No shit, dumbass. I can see it from here."** Clint spoke from far behind the battle.

Most of the beasts were taken out in the fire, so we just picked them off. Once the battle had died down, I took a look at everyone. Tony had a few dents and scratches, but was relatively unharmed. Bruce was shrinking down and wasn't hurt also. Clint was in this group too, being with only minor injuries.

The rest of us were different. Steve had long cuts on his arms from the times when his shield was thrown and had nothing to deflect spears with. Thor and Loki were healing, but had gashes along their stomaches and backs from being surrounded. Nat had minor cuts and scratches, but she had a lot of them. She was covered in them, blood leaking out of her skin tight suit. I was probably the worst. Major gashes on my arms and back from the spears. My legs had many cuts from the fallen and maimed, but not dead, Chitauri. My face had a few scratches from some spare debris from the explosion. My shirt, well, it couldn't pass as one because of all of the rips and tears in it, showing some of my scars and more wounds.

We were all breathing hard, gasping for air and staunching the blood flow when we heard a voice,

"So you guys are the Avengers?" An excited voice spoke from behind us. I turned, but kept my head down and let my hair cover my face.

"I've seen you guys on TV, OH and Loki, what was it like to be mind controlled? Who is the new guy, there are no clear pictures and I wanna know." The excited voice continued, speaking almost too fast.

"Calm down elf boy, yes we are the Avengers. No Loki will not answer your questions. And the last guy can explain or reveal his identity when he wants to." Tony said. They all knew that I didn't want to see my friends again, so they would just refer to me as 'Him' or 'He'.

"Calm down Leo. Ok, so what? They're the Avengers. Good for them." Nico's sarcastic voice came to my ears.

"Guys, stop arguing! They need to see medical attention, now." _Her_ voice interrupted them. "Some of their wounds look pretty serious, and since they aren't able to eat, ahem, our food-" _She_ was interrupted by Loki

"They know about your gods, after all, I am one. So is Thor, therefore, they know." Loki said smugly, smirking.

"Umm, ok then, I guess you can go see, uhh, the gods or Apollo to get healed. They'll probably, umm, want to, uhh, talk to you." _She_ stuttered, shocked because no one had interrupted her before.

So we loaded up, Nico, and The Six, as they were now called, coming along. I kept my head down the whole time and kept my head in Nat's shoulder until I got a jacket with a hood. Clint flew the Quinjet as fast as he could without killing us. He was trying to get us to medical help as soon as possible, but I knew he took pleasure at seeing the demigods fly around in the back, hitting their heads and limbs on the hard metal.

We arrived quickly, rushing out of the jet as soon as we landed on a nearby building. I was dizzy, but I held out until we got to the Empire State Building. When we entered, I expected the old door guard there, but he wasn't. There was just a key on the desk labeled, **Manager**. Nico grabbed it and stepped into the elevator, waiting for us. I stepped in with Nat at my side, my arm around her shoulders.

When we were all in Nico inserted the key into a slit and turned it. He pressed the top floor button. The elevator zoomed upwards. No, actually it didn't. It moved at a normal speed, along with the shitty elevator music.

Ten minutes later we had arrived, the elevator doors dinged open. We all stepped out, Thor taking up a lot of the space, even with the magically enhanced elevator by Loki. The view was amazing, I'll admit, but the memories of this place weren't that positive. I had battled Kronos up here and been banished to torture. Yeah, not pleasant memories.

Nat must have known what I was thinking, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I looked down and smiled painfully, my injuries really starting to hurt now. I gave Natasha a look. She asked,

"Are we going to get help now? My blood is going to get all over this floor." Nat said.

Jason picked up on this first and yelled out for Apollo. A flash later the god had appeared, his smile dazzling.

"Hey what's up guys- Wow! Cuts, slashes. Okay first thing, heal you guys." Apollo said. He moved towards Steve first since he was closest. Apollo gathered golden light in his hands and pushed it into Steve's chest.

"This may hurt." He said.

It didn't, Steve only relaxed and sat down to rest. Apollo repeated this with all of us, me going third. He wanted to heal me second, but I would only go after Nat. Once all of us were healed, Apollo said,

"Dad'll want to hear about this fight and the Avengers being here, let's head to the throne room. I'll call a meeting."

We walked to the throne room at a faster rate now that we were healed. We admired the sights. The statues of The Six. The plaques and awards for The Six. Nat seemed to be the only one who noticed it was six and not seven. The others noticed, but Nat was the most angry.

When we arrived Apollo pushed open the doors and walked in. He sat down on his throne, growing to 15 feet tall too, but not before summoning us some chairs and couches for us. Me and Nat grabbed a chair and she sat across my lap with her head on one arm rest and feet draped across the other. The other Avengers sat on a couch and a chair for Steve. And the demigods claimed the rest.

Apollo sent up a flash of light that exploded like a fire work. I pulled my hood down farther and tugged on my hair in an effort to cover my eyes. I looked over to the corner where a fire pit was sitting. I had never noticed it, but Hestia was there the whole time and was staring at me with an expression that said, "Explain. Now."

The Olympian Council flashed in one by one. Hades coming too because he felt like he was needed for something important.

"What do you need son? What is the reason for this meeting?" Zeus thundered. Apollo just gestured towards us.

Zeus noticed the demigods first, then the Avengers, then he processed Thor and Loki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NORSE GODS? YOU AREN'T ALLOWED ON OLYMPUS!" Zeus roared, pulling out his Master Bolt and aiming it at them. A small voice spoke up from the corner,

"Brother, let us be calm. Just hear out their story, then judge on what to do to them." It was Hestia, thank the gods she saved them from being blasted. Zeus reluctantly backed down and nodded at Nico to explain.

"When we were at camp having a meeting with the Romans, these gray monsters attacked us. But not before they revealed who they were. They were the Chitauri, the Avengers showed up some time during the fight and Iron Man blew them all up with a missile. The missile also exploded the portal they were coming out of." Nico said in a hurry, trying to get it over with.

The gods paled, they knew the Chitauri's master was Thanos. They also knew that he was very dangerous. Loki spoke,

"Aaah yes, the Chitauri. The most savage beasts in all of the Nine Realms. As you may know, they are very adept in torturing. I was sent there, as you know, because it was broadcasted to all of the Pantheon. But there is something not many people know, there are three stages of torturing, 1, 2, and 3. One being the easiest and three the hardest."

The Gods eyes widened and Athena seemed to have a panic attack for not knowing something and the three levels. Loki continued,

"As you know, I launched an attack on New York with the Chitauri as my minions. Little did people know, I was being mind controlled by Thanos. So when I was sent to the first level of torturing, the Chitauri were mad at being lied to about the promised victory and sent me to the third level. After a time there, and time is different there too, I met someone. A person who was sent to the third level, but only by accident. He is in this room right now," Loki pointed to me and I ducked my head even more, "And he told me about his life, we became friends, and by his power when he got angry, he melted the bars and I teleported us out of there and to the Avengers."

Everyone was shocked to say the least, being sent to the third level of torturing, accidentally? How? As if sensing the curiosity and horror in the room, Loki said gravely,

"Since not many people know that there are three levels, the Chitauri set up a device of some sort, to where if someone was banished to them without a specification on which level...They're sent to level three."

Athena gasped, being the only one to understand who the mystery person, me, was. She looked at me in horror.

"I am so sorry. I apologize for doing this to you." Athena said quietly, but Loki wasn't done,

"Since I am a god, I can stop memories I don't like from ever going to the front of my mind. I can also stop my nightmares, which I do. But my friend here wasn't too lucky."

Everyone stared at me in horror, pity, and sorrow. Athena was openly crying at this, so Zeus asked,

"Daughter, what is wrong? Is something a matter?" I looked at Athena and nodded, telling her to reveal my identity. I was ready, but they weren't.

"Father, when we banished...Perseus to the chitauri, did we use a specification? And the fact that there was one other person with Loki in level three, where people are sent if they aren't specified." Athena said, tears flowing down her face as she looked at me.

Everyone but the Avengers looked at me, just realizing that I was their Hero, the one who had saved them. The Betrayed Hero. I took down my hood and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

There was an uproar. Posiedon, who had been moping around the entire meeting, ran forwards and hugged me. I didn't hug him back. He seemed shocked but understood and backed away back to his throne. Hades and Hestia, who didn't like to admit it, but they like each other just a tiny bit, sprinted towards me and hugged me, luckily in their human sized forms. I hugged them back, loving the feeling of having my almost mom and dad back. The demigods came up to me and I shook hands with everyone but Nico, who I gave a hug, and Annabeth, who just stood there.

"Percy, Seaweed Brain-" She started.

"Don't use that name with me, I don't know you, you cheating bitch." I said venomously, cutting her off.

She seemed shocked, but was persistent and went in for a hug. Only to have Black Widow herself jump onto her and pinch a pressure point, making Annabeth fall limply to the ground,

"Don't touch my husband, bitch." Nat said, and I couldn't have been more proud or loving of her just then.

I reached down and pulled Natasha in for a kiss. Nico, who I had forgiven partially, Hestia, Hades, and the team wolf whistled and cat called at us. I didn't care what anyone said, I pulled away from Nat and looked towards Annabeth on the ground, sobbing. I pitied her, but I didn't do anything. I looked back up towards the shocked council.

"Yeah, I'm married to Black Widow. She's my life mate." I said.

Apollo and Hermes gave me a secret thumbs up, while everyone else stared at me in even more shock. Seriously, what is it with these guys nowadays, shocked here and there, and everywhere? Aphrodite looked at me with a calculating look on her face, then changed her appearance.

Normally when you are dating someone, you imagine them better. Maybe bigger assets or a skinnier body, but not me. When Aphrodite morphed into my dream girl, she changed into an exact replica of Nat, nothing had changed. She looked at herself, then me. Aphrodite nodded at me in approval.

"So...are we done here? I'm getting bored of you guys staring at me all the time." I said. Zeus just mumbled a 'council dismissed' and flashed out. I tuned to the team,

"Let's head back to the tower." I said, and walked out with an arm around Nat's shoulders, a sobbing daughter of Athena, six demigods I hate and one I like behind me.

* * *

 **Done. I'm sorry for not updating, don't kill me! After going to a friends house and staying up til 3:00, I got back home and started on the chapter, deciding to make it 3,000 or so words to make up for not updating. I was really tired and took a freaking five hour nap and woke up just in time to go see Pitch Perfect 2 (Which is amazing, and if you don't like it you are an aca-dissapointment) and got home around 10:00, worked on the chappie some more and fell asleep and next thing I know I've written 4,000 words and holy crap I am tired.**

 **Now that that is done, let us talk! Nat's awake, Pertasha fluff, battle with the Chitauri, meeting the Gods, Annabeth sucks, yay!**

 **But yeah, sorry for not updating, I love anyone who reviewed, read, followed, faved, and all of that stuff, Love ya'll. I'm out**

 **-Nerd**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 I don't own anything**

 **Percy's POV**

As we got on the Quinjet, I realized the craziness of it all. Having a battle, blowing up a portal, meeting the Gods. The Gods, why didn't the team at least freak out a tiny bit?

"Hey guys, why didn't you panic at least slightly at the sight and presence of 14 Olympian Gods?" I asked.

"Because when you're on this team, you learn to accept and adapt to things as quickly as they come." Bruce answered.

"Yeah, if we couldn't do that, we would still be wondering if you were lying about anything you said, any normal person would freak the hell out at the mere thought of seeing a god at all. But us, we're special." Tony said, smirking.

"Some more than others, Tony, some more than others." Clint muttered.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am very spercial!" Tony yelled back, being stupidly sarcastic as always.

I just smiled at the organized chaos that came with being on the team. I just chatted with Nat during the flight home. It wasn't so weird now to be considering Avenger's tower home now. Because I was one of them.

When we arrived at the tower, we all raced to get to the top. Loki won, cheating teleportation. I sat in front of the TV, flipping through the channels when Nat tapped me on my shoulder.

"Can you come to our room with me please? I want to sleep, but I want you there." She said, in an almost out of character tone of voice. I shrugged and walked with her to my floor, now hers and mine with her stuff there too.

She turned to me once I shut the door. Nat smiled with a predatory hint to it.

"I've waited forever to do this it seems like." She whispered, trailing her finger down my chest. Nat started lifting up my shirt. I had an idea what she was doing, and I'm not afraid to admit that I'm the tiniest bit excited. Ok, maybe the part of me took up 90% of my body.

"Then let's go ahead and start." I whispered back.

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

I stood in my lab with Bruce and Loki, working on the portal project.

"So you're telling me that this portal will require the bending of time to get there?" I nearly yelled. All of this time and energy put into this project, all for it to go to waste.

"Yes, but it will be very simple to find the area. I will cast a spell which will locate the area needed for the portal to be set up. Then when you build this machine of yours, all we have to do is set it up in this spot and start it." Loki said.

Ok, simple. Sure. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. More like not. I just sighed and turned back to the virtual screen I was tapping away on. I had the design for the machine almost ready. It was a large oval shape which would be put together in block sections. There would be a metal wire going through the blocks which would power the whole thing.

It would stand on a rectangle base and had some wires that would be hooked up to Reindeer Games so he could do his Hocus Pocus Alakazam. The whole thing relied on Loki's power which would be stored and replenished within the wires. Then the electricity would hold the portal together.

"So much work to do, so little time." I muttered under my breath.

"What time limit do we have Tony?" Bruce asked.

"The time limit until my favorite show comes on. **Iron Man, the documentary**."

Bruce just shook his head and looked back down to his own screen. This was the most boring stuff. It had been ten minutes of waiting until Loki yelled out, "AAHAAA!" As if he had finally done something he had never been able to do.

"What is it boy? Little Johnny is stuck in a well?" I asked.

"No, I just cast the spell looking for the area. It's on the game floor." Loki said impatiently, "I just remembered this, when I was under control of Thanos, I had tried to make another kind of portal. It's the one that we're trying to make, but I didn't have enough power at the time and failed. The old spell must have stayed there, making the room seem to pass time slowly."

"Why didn't you tell us this before? Let's get down there and see if it helps us make this damn portal any faster." I said with excitement, we would finally be done! Yay!

"Actually this is just what we needed, we have the data ready now, it was just missing the time warp area." Bruce said.

Yes, we are finally done! We just need this machine to be built and Loki to power it. FINALLY!

"C'mon, let's go watch some victory TV and eat victory pizza." I said, pressing the button to get the machine built by my personal factory. And let me tell you, pizza has never tasted so damn good.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up feeling happy. Giddy even. That is, until Tony Stark happened.

 _I just had sex, and it felt so good._

 _A woman let me put my penis inside of her._

"JARVIS, would you kindly tell Stark to fuck off?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake the very naked Natasha next to me.

 _"Of course, Mr. Jackson."_ The robotic voice answered back to me.

I just sighed and looked over to the peaceful Nat next to me, a goofy smile on my face for sure. I tried to get up but Nat could have a very tight grip when she wanted to. So I picked her up and set her gently back down on the bed, prying her fingers from my arm.

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear another song come on.

 _We're up all night to get lucky._

"JARVIS, stop this music and don't let Tony send any more music through to my floor."

 _"Right away sir."_

I looked back to the bed to see Nat trying to get up. She had the most adorable bed head I had ever seen and had wrapped herself up in the sheets when I took a shower, so she couldn't get up.

"Need help?" I asked, smirking at the red headed beauty trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

"Maybe." Was all I heard in response, I walked up to her after putting on clean clothes, tossing the ones from last night in a basket in the corner. I untucked the sheets and rolled her out of them, directing my eyes away from the naked beauty so as not to get _distracted_.

"What? Don't like what you see?" Nat asked in a way that I had to fight to keep my eyes off of her.

"I do, believe me. I do, I just don't want to get side tracked." I answered back.

She just smirked and sauntered her way to the bathroom for a shower, swaying her hips to show off what she had. I barely stopped myself from drooling. Barely.

Once she had showered and dressed, we walked upstairs. The team was sitting on the couches with empty bowls of what used to be cereal in front of them on the floor. I didn't miss the six bowls in front of Thor. Tony noticed us coming in and smirked at me, giving me a look showing that he knew.

"So, us science bros have got some news on the portal." Tony said, everyone focused on him and their expressions turned serious, "The portal is almost done, it just needs to be built and transferred to the game floor."

"Why the game floor? What's so special about it?" Clint asked.

"According to Houdini here, the portal will bend time to get it to work, and when he was mind controlled by Thanos he put a spell there for another kind of portal, but it failed. So what was left behind, you might ask. A time spell that changes time in some way or another." Tony finished.

No one seemed to understand, but we got the gist of it. The portal is almost done, and it needs to be built in the game floor. Tony needs to learn stupid language for us non geniuses.

"Now, for other news, Percy and Natasha banged last night. If you didn't hear them. I swear, they can be as loud as a bull in a china shop filled with air horns." Tony said, grinning madly right at me and Nat.

Five minutes and lots of screaming later, Nat walked back in with a happy smile on her face. Tony walked, or more like limped, back in holding his man parts.

We sat around for a few boring minutes until Tony got impatient and stomped out of the room. He came back in with a box full of board games. Monopoly. Twister. Sorry. Trouble. Risk. All of these games and I knew something for sure.

I was going to destroy everyone at this.

Ok maybe not, but I would try. We decided on Twister first, though it had to be played with two of the mats with so many people playing.

"Right foot red." Tony announced. Steve, Thor, and Loki were sitting out to learn how to play. Leaving Nat, Clint, Bruce, and Me left. We all followed his order.

"Left foot green." We all followed this order too, so we were now all lined up.

"Right hand blue." This went on for a while longer until I spotted something.

Tony spun the spinner, he looked at it, nudged it with his finger, and called out the order. Oh, so this is how you're gonna play? Just you wait Tony, just you wait.

We had moved on to Risk next, after watching Thor slip after the first move we decided it was time for the next game. Risk was a game about world domination, it required a lot of strategy and was very complex. Luckily I had played it with Paul before, so I knew all of the ins and outs.

It was half way through the game when I saw my chance.

"I am attacking Tony." I announced on my turn. I attacked him in one fell swoop, eliminating him from the game quickly.

"That's not fair! He cheated, I know he did!" Tony complained.

"Quit your whining and watch the masters play." I said and looked back towards the game.

After that we got bored of board games and decided to play a game everyone here knew. Truth or Dare. I knew this was my chance to get my revenge on Tony. I went first,

"Tony, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmmm, I dare you to..." I whispered the next part so only he could hear it, "go into the kitchen and tell Thor to come in there, then dump all of his strawberry pop tarts into the trash." He paled, everyone knew how much Thor loved his pop tarts. But Tony couldn't turn down a dare. He walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Thor, come here for a sec." Tony called from the kitchen. Thor walked into the kitchen and yelled,

"MAN OF IRON, HOW DARE YOU THROW AWAY MY POP TARTS, YOU SHALL PAY!" And in a moment of rage, Thor did something purely horrible. He gave Tony a wet willy. Thor screamed,

"THIS IS **REVENGE,** FRIEND," As he stuck his finger in Tony's ear, "REVENGE FOR THE DELICIOUS POP TARTS!" After the disaster of the first dare, we decided not to play any more games.

By then it was lunch time, so Steve cooked because Tony couldn't recover fast enough from the torture of the wet willy to order something. We had spaghetti for lunch with garlic, cheesy, bread. Tony always had something new to show us, so after lunch he called us to the TV.

"Do you guys know what A Capella is? Well I'm gonna explain it anyways, it's where you make music or covers of songs using only the human voice. Get it now? Good, now on to what I wanted to show you."

Tony turned on the TV and searched on YouTube for a group called Pentatonix. He then selected one of their videos called, **Evolution of Music**.

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry if some of this is inaccurate, I'm going off of memory. I also am not doing this video justice, so check it out on YouTube.**

 **The video started showing five people in font of one mic. Three in the back and two in the front, kneeling. In the back left was a white guy who had black hair, back middle was a taller white guy who had blonde hair in a wave in the front. Back left was a white girl with blonde long hair. Then in the bottom left was a white guy with black hair that reached his shoulders, and bottom right was a bald, black guy.**

 **It started off with 1100's appearing in the right corner, the group started to sing a song from that time. The three top people would sing back up for each other, depending on who was singing. The top right guy could sing very high if needed, top middle was a baritone, and the girl would sing any parts that needed a girl voice.**

 **The guy with the long hair was the bass, singing a very low tone and the last guy would beatbox. It was all very professional, and was done in one take. Going from 1100's then to 1500's and all the way through to 2010's.**

"Wow," I said once the video was over. "That was amazing." Everyone agreed and we watched their many performances until we had watched them all. With daytime still left in the sky, we watched Pitch Perfect 1 and 2, still in the mood for A Capella.

I fell asleep feeling happy that I had a family now. A highly disfunctional one, but a family none the less.

* * *

 **Done! Just an all around happy chapter today. Everyone had fun and Percy got some.**

 **Thank you to TheFallenAce for reviewing, and thanks to everyone else who faved and followed and read.**

 **I love ya'll. I'm out!**

 **-Nerd.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 I still don't own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke to the smell of heaven on Earth. I opened my eyes to find that I was still on the couch next to Nat from last night. I looked around the room to find that Steve was missing, he was probably making the amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen and sat down, I noticed what the smell was. Pan cakes. I needed to hurry and eat mine before the others got here or else they would be gone before you could say 'Avengers.' Steve noticed me and smiled before going back to work.

"What kind of pan cakes do you want?" Steve asked, gesturing to the chocolate chips, food coloring, blue berries, and many other things next to him.

"Blue pan cakes with blue berries." I replied. Everyone had their own quirks when it came to food here, so they weren't surprised when I told them I like blue food.

"Coming right up." Steve said, flipping the pan cake over. A few minutes later a stack of six pan cakes appeared in front of me, what can I say, a demigod has to eat too. When I was half way done, Thor walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hello Steven and Perseus, I wondered what that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen was, so I came in to find delicious cakes being made in a pan. I would like chocolate chip and strawberry, Steven." Thor said in his loud tone of speaking.

This of course woke everyone out of sleep and they stumbled into the kitchen. Bruce automatically went to help Steve with the pan cakes, there being a lot of stomachs to feed in one tower. Three boxes of pan cake mix later and everyone was full and happy. We were all just relaxing and making small talk until the tell tale alarm sounded through out the tower.

All of us except Bruce rushed to get our needed equipment when JARVIS announced,

 _"A group of about fifty Chitauri are attacking the tower as I speak, they are currently on the third floor."_

"Gotcha JARVIS, we're heading down now. C'mon guys, don't let them hurt my- I mean our tower! FOR NARNIA!" Tony yelled.

We got to the third floor to see pure and utter destruction. Bodies of workers littered the floor, blood covered the walls. Chitauri were running rampant and stomping madly through the floor. We jumped into action, I slashed at one while Nat jumped in right beside me. We watched each others backs, I stabbed one that threw its spear at me and deflected a sword slash.

Tony carefully aimed his laser blasts and didn't use his missiles at all as we were inside. Steve played ricochet frisbee with Clint while Thor walked around and smashed the stunned Chitauri. Loki had his own fun with stopping the monsters and making them tap dance until Nat and I got around to them. All in all it was a relatively quick battle and there were little to no injuries.

"Well that was easy-" An alarm cut Tony off. JARVIS's robot voice told us that there was a larger group attacking a few blocks over.

"This was all a god damn diversion!" Clint yelled.

The attacks seemed to be random and unorganized attacks, with loosely to not at all formed groups that attacked, just blobs of monsters. But this one was different, when we arrived at the place where the Chitauri were, they weren't in one group. They were in phalanxes and were well ordered, the front line had long spears to keep attackers or victims back.

They had a leader, and he was here. Thanos was behind the several rows of phalanxes, which consisted of six rows of ten. Thanos seemed to be floating on nothing, levitating just to show off his power.

"Ah, you have arrived Avengers. Finally, it took you a while to figure out the diversion." Thanos spoke, his voice fille with power.

"Oh just shut UP already." Tony said, annoyed with the mere presence of Thanos.

"Fine then. Chitauri, attack." Thanos ordered.

The Chitauri marched forward at a quick pace, but still kept in line. Tony gave Clint a lift up to the roof of an abandoned semi, which had been abandoned when the Chitauri had attacked. Clint just nodded and pulled three arrows from his quiver, if anyone could see the tips of the arrows, they would see a fire on the tip.

We got in defensive stances, waiting for the enemy to arrive. But they stopped ten feet away. Tony lifted up his hand in a signal and Clint fired the three arrows in quick succession, each at the middle of the front three phalanxes. Fire erupted where the arrows hit, burning most of the Chitauri until the fire just disappeared. Thanos laughed.

"You think I would let you defeat my minions with arrows and fire, no. We will fight honorably, hand to hand." Thanos said.

We charged.

The remaining Chitauri of the first three groups lined up and met us head on. Thor lifted his hammed up and unleashed a lightning bolt, shocking all of the first line making it easier for us to dispatch. We met the first line of the phalanxes, Tony firing a continuos beam of energy at Cap's shield, Cap rotating it killing the first few lines. I jumped into the air and executed the first monster, spinning to avoid a sword slash. Clint fired arrows that released sonic boom waves at the Chitauri, knocking them down and making them easy pickings. Loki sent out a spell that made some of the beasts fight each other, Bruce turned into the Hulk and rushed forward. He cleared a gigantic hole in their defense, running straight through the whole phalanx.

Nat and I ducked and slashed our way through monster after monster, her with knives and me with my sword. The Hulk smashed several rows of Chitauri, then stomped on a couple more. Tony fired multiple missiles in one line, making a crater where it hit and debris fly every where.

Thanos seemed to realize he was losing and started floating towards the ground. We fought all the harder, Thor making a domino effect by smashing one so hard it knocked down more behind it. The battle ended with us having multiple injuries and Hulk sitting on the last one, but Thanos was still here.

"You may have defeated my minions, but you'll have to beat me next. " Thanos said. He summoned his scepter from thin air. The scepter growing to his size.

Thanos was 20 feet tall, and I had some experience with fighting giants. I charged first, sprinting forward quickly and dodging all of his hits at me. I jumped to the side and leaped when I got close enough. I flew through the air with my sword over my head. I hit his knee and stabbed him with my sword. Black blood leaked out once I pulled back my sword.

Everyone seemed to be shaken out of their state of pause. They charged after me. Tony fired a laser at Thanos's eye, blinding him temporarily. Hulk leaped through the air and landed on his head, smashing over and over again on Thanos's gold helmet. Thor brought his hammer down on Thanos's left foot and left it there, rendering Thanos immobile.

Loki used a spell to lock Thanos's right foot in place, making it impossible to move. Nat climbed up his body, using knives as rocks to climb on, stabbing him with every step up. The battle with Thanos was becoming almost too easy now, Clint was laughing his ass off in the distance. Steve just threw his shield at Thanos's head over and over again.

"YOU THINK I WOULD BE EASY TO DEFEAT?! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Thanos bellowed, he waved his scepter in the air and we all flew back and hit the ground.

"I'LL BE BACK, MORTALS! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Thanos screamed into the sky, and teleported away. We all just sat there in shock, Bruce shrinking back down into the Dr. Banner we all know.

"Wow, moody much?" Tony said.

* * *

We headed back to the tower to get patched up by Bruce. We were all tense from the fight so Tony decided we needed to loosen up.

"We should play a game." Tony said, out of the blue.

"No. Do you remember how Truth or Dare ended?" Clint said.

"Yes, but you gotta bounce back. Become better."

"Fine, what is this game we will be playing?" Clint asked.

"Charades."

Tony explained the rules with too much excitement. And he started. Tony looked through a hole made by his hand and moved the other like he was turning a crank. Then he held out his hands and folded them together, like a book.

"Movie and a book." I said, me, Nat, Clint, and Tony being on a team.

He nodded, holding up six fingers.

"Six words? Jesus, that's so many." Clint complained.

Tony just shrugged and thought for a bit, before holding up one finger and pointing to his head.

"First word, head?"

Tony shook his head, then held up some of his hair.

"Hair? Harry?" I asked.

He nodded and held up five fingers, looking really confident. He drew his finger across his neck in a way that implied death.

"Death? Deathly?! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Woooooo! We get a point! Yeah!" Clint said, doing a dance around the room. I turned to Nat to see why she didn't guess, but she was asleep. I just smiled and put her on the unused couch.

We switched the people who were acting it out, Thor for their team, and I was doing it for mine.

I closed and opened my hands like a book when Thor said,

"It's a TV show, and it is titled Dora. Now guess."

Well charades weren't meant for everybody I suppose. I carried Nat up to our room and put her in bed. Then I crawled in next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

 _I woke up in a dark room. There wasn't much light, so I could barely see an outline of a figure in the corner of the room. I looked around and saw only bare walls and nothing special. When I tried to get up I found that I was strapped down. I was flat on my back and my hands and feet were strapped down._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"Oh, just a friend. One that you used to know, just your old pal Markus." Markus stepped out of the shadows, twirling a knife in his hands._

 _"How did you get here?" I asked. I tried to pull my hand free, but it was latched down tight._

 _"Oh don't even think about escaping. And how I got here, well your nightmares of the Chitauri might be blocked by your bitch of a wife Natasha Whorethemoff. But I can still get to you through these nightmares caused by Thanos, my master." Markus smirked madly._

 _"Don't you EVER talk about Nat that way, she's better than anyone you'll ever meet or hope to know." I growled out menacingly._

 _"Oh boo hoo, why don't you cry about it. Anyway, back to business. I was sent here to break you. Your other nightmares are gone, but I'm here. The twist is, what happens here, happens on Earth to your physical body. Yes, this knife is enchanted so it will cut your soul, which is here now. And it'll cut your body. Very painful too." Markus said, slowly walking towards me._

 _"Fine, go ahead. I've lived through worse." I said._

 _"Alright then, let's get started."_

 _He took the knife and pressed down very lightly, only close enough to barely break my skin into blood. Then he dragged it across my skin, making a pattern on my chest. It started in the middle and then flowed outwards. I gritted my teeth. I would not give him the satisfaction of me screaming. After a while he put the knife back in the center and stabbed it half way down the blade into my skin._

 _"Think of it as a much more painful tattoo." He whispered in my ear._

 _Markus then retraced all of the light cuts with this deeper one. I screamed loudly and tried to squirm away. He just laughed and continued, getting more and more giddy by the second._

 _"That's all I have time for now, but you'll be back. I'll make sure of it." Markus said, laughing madly._

 _I woke up._

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with a white ceiling. When I tried to sit up I felt an extreme pain in my chest. The knife must have worked then. I looked around and saw Bruce sleeping at his desk a few feet away. Nat was sleeping in a chair to my right. Other than that the room was empty. I looked down as best I could at my chest.

Bandages covered my chest exactly where the cuts had been. I nudged Nat awake and she looked at me sleepily for a second before yelling,

"Bruce! Wake up, Percy's awake!" Bruce stumbled back from his desk before noticing me, I cut him off before he could ask,

"Get the team down here, I want to explain this once." I said.

Once the team had gotten down here, quite quickly, I might add. I explained.

"It was a nightmare sent by Thanos where I was tortured and the knife that was used cut me in real life as well as in the dream." I said in a rush.

"Well that explains the screams I heard last night." Tony said, strangely mature.

"Yeah... It hurt." I said. And maybe it was from the stress of the situation, but that set us off. We laughed hysterically for a while, just happy to relieve the tension.

* * *

 **Done. So Percy is now having more nightmares that affect his real body. Oh no! What did you think of the fight scene? I thought it was pretty damn good.**

 **Thank you to anyone who read, faved, followed, or reviewed. And thanks to Perssassaylovescamphalfblood for reviewing.**

 **Love ya'll, I'm out!**

 **-Nerd.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 I don't own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

It had only been three days. Three days since my first Markus nightmare. I had more scars than I wanted to count and I was scared to fall asleep. The portal stabilizing machine was finished. It was being put together on the game floor right at this moment.

Right now we were eating lunch, no one had the heart to cook so we had take out. No one cooked because we knew the time would come for us to dive into the portal. We were nervous, if the old Avengers team without Loki and I couldn't come close to stopping the Chitauri, what would one more person do.

Loki was on his floor meditating and focusing his magic so he could power it, Nat hadn't been using guns much since she had heard about the mission. She had been wanting to try something different with knives and blades, but old and faithful would do anyone good on this mission. Cap was making a plan with paper and pencils, but with none of us knowing what the inside looked like, we had no map to go by.

"Alright team, we have no map, and we'll be lost in that... Whatever kind of building they use. So we've got to come up with a plan that can change depending on how the building is designed." Steve said.

"Well, we could split up with one of us going alone, because Loki won't be there and that will leave seven of us." Clint said, "We could go in groups of two, pairing up the two people who would do best with each other."

"Ok, so Big and Green would probably be going alone. Him being all smashy and stuff." Tony said, famously using his talent to push on peoples buttons.

"Yes, he would probably go alone. Percy and Natasha would go together, they fight well together and would kill me if they weren't together," Steve said, smiling a little at us. We just smirked back at him, "Tony and Clint could go together, Tony, you could lift him up to higher places for him to get a better vantage point." They agreed with that, "Thor, you and I would go together, when you smash your hammer on my shield the sound waves knock down and stun the enemy. Did I cover everyone?" Steve finished. Everyone nodded, then Nat spoke,

"How do we do this, we may have groups of two. But still, how are we going to do this?"

"Together." Steve answered.

Everyone just smiled and were probably reminiscing about something that I wasn't there for, when Tony asked,

"What are we gonna do now, we have our plan. The machine is being put together and I'm bored."

"You're always bored, Tin Man." I said.

"No, I am a human being, not a board."

Everyone groaned at the horrible pun that Tony had probably planned from the start. I just headed for the couch to sit down and rest for the mission.

Sometime later the portal machine was finished. We had all just sat around and thought about the mission and what could happen. We entered the game room to find Loki already there.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked. We all nodded and stepped up to wait. Tony helped put on the wires and attach them to Loki's hands. Tony stepped back as Loki started chanting under his breath, if they do they

"Suineg a era yeht od yeht fi, tuo erugif ot elpoep rof egassem sdrawkcab a yllaer si siht."

Purple light flowed from Loki and through the wires into the machine. A purple wall of what could have passed as Jell-O filled the open space. Tony pressed a button on the machine and the lights went out. The lights had gone out on seven blocks in each direction, but it was working. The electricity sparked as it ran along the outside of the machine.

BOOOOOM!

Smoke flooded the room, I couldn't see anything. Thor used his storm powers to use the wind to blow the smoke away. I looked at the portal. A wall of purple had filled in the machine.

"Go, it's working. I'll stay here and keep watch." Loki's tired voice spoke to us.

We all put the COMMS into our ears, except Bruce and walked through the portal.

It was like stepping through a normal door way, except the door way was filled with water. I fell to my knees once I got through, I felt drained from the journey through. The team was around me, all on the ground too. I noticed my surroundings.

We were on the ground, there was a replica of the portal behind us. The ground was made of dark stone and far in front of us was a huge stone castle. Loki's voice came through the COMM,

 **"From what I remember, there are several entrances at the front of the structure. They all lead to the same place, Thanos's throne. All you need to do is send one group up each path and take out every single Chitauri you find. This will quickly eradicate the monsters from this whole place."** Alright, I can do that.

We jogged forward quickly, trying to get there as fast as possible but still have energy. We arrived at the front gates, there were seven entrances. We each took one. Nat and I entered the farthest right one, we walked into the castle. Behind us we heard a roar. The roar of the Hulk.

Nat and I moved on, so far there were no Chitauri. But of course I had to jinx that. We turned a corner and saw a group of Chitauri. I sprinted forward and slashed at one, slicing its stomach. I jumped on another one and stabbed my sword through its chest.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The rest of the monsters were dead, courtesy of Nat's pistols. I turned to her, she blew on the ends of her guns.

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair." I complained.

"Toughen up, we've still got more Chitauri to kill." She replied, and walked ahead of me.

We kept walking, on and on. It got boring after a while, just stone walls. That is, until we came across a split in the path, Tony's voice came across the COMM,

 **"I'm guessing most of you came across the split too?"**

 **"Yeah"** Everyone chorused.

 **"Each of you take a path,"** Cap said, **"They probably meet back together with each other, or other ones."**

I took the right path, making me the most right person in the whole castle. I kept walking, alone this time. I came across stairs, I just assumed that some of the others had found stairs too. But you know what assuming does, it makes an ass out of u and me. I climbed the stairs, hearing a large crash below me. It was the Hulk, the roar that followed it kinda gave it away.

I kept climbing, then I came across a hole in the wall. It had a path of stone leading to it, and I heard shuffling noises coming from inside. I crouched and crawled in, there were eight Chitauri and one smaller looking one in the room.

I stepped inside, running forward with the element of surprise. I slashed one in half, and fell to my knees to slice at one's legs, stabbing it through the chest. The Chitauri retaliated, one stabbed at me with its spear, I deflected and stabbed back at it, impaling it through the stomach. I stepped forward and slashed sideways, executing two with one blow. The remaining four advanced, the smaller one staying slightly behind the rest. I spun in a circle, slicing three of them in a row with one slash.

The last one stepped forward, it came into better light. I stood up, only to stumble back as the thing pulled down a hood. Markus. He stepped forward twirling a knife menacingly, the same knife from my nightmares.

"Ah, so good to see you again. It's been, what? Four hours since our last session together. Did you miss me." Markus's muddy green eyes glinted in the light.

I just growled and slashed side ways, he deflected.

"Oh, no talk, just fight. Well then, I'm not holding back."

He stabbed at my arm with my sword in it to disarm me. I backed up, he followed. I slashed my sword downwards in an arc, Markus stepped to the side and slashed me across my side. He smirked and stepped forward, I stabbed my sword forwards, hoping to impale him. He dodged again. I sliced my sword against his leg by pure luck, but he didn't seem to be affected, too focused on me to notice.

I feinted right and whirled around, bringing my sword down on his shoulder. He screamed and tried to jerk away as my sword cut his flesh. I didn't relent. I ripped out my sword and slashed him deeply across the stomach.

"That's what you get for betraying Camp, torturing me, and daring to ever go against the Avengers." I spat, and walked back to the stairs, ripping off a section of my shirt to staunch the blood.

I limped up the stairs, talking into the COMM,

 **"So I fought some Chitauri and killed Markus, the one who has tortured me the last few nights."**

 **"Fuck yeah! Get revenge! Go Avengers!" Tony cheered.**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Go team! Woooo." I said in a not excited tone of voice at all. "Oh yeah, a while back did you guys come across any stairs?"**

 **"No." Was chorused around the COMM.**

 **"Oh, well. I did." I said.**

 **"Okay, don't move, we need to find you now. You might have found a different section of the castle." Cap said.**

 **"Yes, I agree. If you have found another section of the castle, you must all travel there. This might be the way to Thanos." Loki said from home base.**

So I stood there, waiting for the team to find me. Most of them having to backtrack a long ways. I felt the blood dripping from my wound and realized I would need to cauterize it for the upcoming fight. I peeled away the improvised bandage and used my rarely used power over fire.

I covered my index finger in it. I slowly dragged it across my cut, it was really deep and needed to get fixed. I bit down on another piece of my shirt to keep from screaming. It was done. I lay there, recovering from the wound when I realized, how would Hulk get to where I was. Could he even hear me or the team over the COMM?

This was all answered when the team arrived with a calmed down Bruce Banner.

"How did you become de-hulked?" I asked.

"An incident involving Thor's hammer." Bruce answered me, rubbing his head.

I just nodded and stood up, grabbing my sword as I did. I looked to the team and kept on moving up the stairs.

A while later we came across a set of doors. This would have been fine, if they hadn't been able to fit a 20 foot tall giant through. I looked to the team and they nodded. As I was about to push open the door I remembered something.

My plan to change the world. I had put a lot of thought on whether or not to do this. But I would, because it was the only way.

I opened the doors.

* * *

 **And it is done! Next chapter will probably be the last one for the main plot line, however horrible it may be. There will be a chapter in which I talk about what to do next and story Ideas, I have a couple in the back of my mind so be ready.**

 **So they went through the portal! This chapter was kinda rushed because I am having internet issues and I needed to get this out before my internet goes out.**

 **Thank you to all who have read, faved and all of that good stuff. This story is almost over, and be ready for the ending I've got an idea for Percy's change the world plan.**

 **I love you all, I'm out! Peace!**

 **-Nerd.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 I don't own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

As I pushed open the doors, I looked around. Past the doors was a large room, torches decorating the dark stone walls. The room was relatively empty except for multiple chandelier like things and a large throne. The room was surprisingly empty, as I assumed that Thanos would be here.

"Well, that was anti climactic." Tony said, and I couldn't help but agree with him. You would expect the enemy to be here at the final fight, but no, it was an empty room.

A loud crash was heard behind us, we whirled around to see the doors slamming shut. A deep, echoey chuckle was heard around the room.

"Hahaha, you thought I wasn't here and fell for my trap. But I am here, you just never looked." Thanos said, I immediately recognized his voice.

Thanos stepped out of the shadows, there were torches where he came from just a second ago, so how did he do it? I didn't know what to do next so I got in a fighting stance.

"You'll never beat us, Purple Teletubby," Tony yelled, "We are the Avengers, and we are never beaten."

Thanos just laughed, "HA! Well I think I've got you now!"

There was a loud CLANG and when I turned, the whole team was laying on the ground, unconsious. Several Chitauri were standing above them, all holding metal bars made to knock someone out. I was frozen in place by something, probably Thanos using some of his freaky magic, and was forced to watch as the Chitauri dragged the others away.

They were dragged out of the room and were lead up to a balcony which I had never noticed before. The team was chained up to the wall and were kicked awake.

"They will be forced to watch as you fight me, alone. The chains holding them down are indestructible and Hulk and Thor proof. So, without further a due, let us begin." Thanos said.

He charged. Thanos held his spear/staff out in front of him like he was jousting. I jumped to the side to avoid becoming a human shish-ka-bob. He turned around and charged again. This time I pulled out my sword and deflected the spear, letting it slide along my blade. When he rushed by I stabbed out my sword and cut him across his leg.

"Oh wow! So the puny demi god can fight? Alright, now it's time to get serious." Thanos said.

This time he didn't charge, he stepped forward and attempted to spear me with his weapon. I ducked and rolled forward, bringing up my sword to cut him again when I was slammed into the wall.

Screams were heard above me, I figured that would be the team screaming for me. I sat up, seeing double. When I felt the back of my head, my hand came away red. I shook my head, trying to clear away the dizziness.

"Get up Percy! Watch out." It was Nat's voice. I obeyed her and rolled to the side.

Where I had been laying there was a large crater in its place. I looked up to see Thanos towering above me, about to bring his spear to kill me. I rolled again and tried to stand up, only falling down as I tried.

Another smack with his spear handle and I flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. In a daze I looked up to the balcony. I saw Nat screaming at me to get up, struggling against her chains. The rest of the team was mimicking her, but not as fiercely as her.

I could do this. And if not, I would try my hardest.

In a burst of strength I stood, stumbling slightly because of my wounded body. I saw Thanos stomping towards me and I noticed my sword several meters away. I limped towards it, favoring my right leg as my left was impaled by a fist sized rock.

I got to my sword just in time to roll away from Thanos' spear. I got back up and hurried the best I could towards Thanos. I used some of my power, which was risky, having so much power to equal a Major God could burn a mortal up. Luckily I was half god and could endure some of it.

I sent a burst of high powered water at Thanos' legs, sweeping his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud. I hobbled over to him and stabbed him in the stomach, over and over, just trying to kill him. He smacked me away with the back of his hand. Thanos stumbled to his feet and laughed,

"You think you can beat me? Well think again!" Thanos yelled, his voice so loud it shook the room. Thanos rushed at me, his blood pouring out of his stomach and lightly out of his leg. He stabbed his spear down at me, I rolled to the side painfully and stood. Thanos looked at the massive amount of blood coming from him and just smiled.

"Suineg a era uoy yltcerroc siht daer uoy fi, srewop suoiretsym htiw rohtua eht yb nettirw si egassem terces a niaga ecno." Thanos chanted, his body becoming covered in light.

A few moments later the light enveloping him disappeared and he was revealed, this time with no wounds and armor.

Shit.

Thanos walked forward and slammed his foot down on the ground, rumbling the floor and setting me off balance. I stumbled away from Thanos. I had to think of a plan. I looked around the room, there was the balcony and the throne, not much to work with.

I just needed to free the team and then we could beat him. Together.

In the split second I had processed this, Thanos had enough time to step forward and stab me with his spear. Only my reflexes saved me, but only barely. The spear grazed my side, which with a spear made for a giant, wasn't small in perspective. Blood flooded out of my side, I screamed in pain. Because of the force of the hit I stumbled back, falling flat on the ground.

Thanos stood above me, smirking at my wounded body. But then I remembered something, something from Leader.

 _I was sent to kill Perseus Jackson, because he was the most dangerous out of all of you..._

Me? How could I be the most powerful out of Hulk and two Norse Gods? I may have been powerful, but I couldn't use my power much because it would burn my body up. But I was dying, so if I could save my team, I would.

I pulled in my power, forcing it into a solid form of a ball in front of me.

"What are you doing? Do you think you can beat me with your puny ball of power? HA! I'll let you try." Thanos said confidently, too confidently.

I closed my eyes and focused my power more, fire and water, which probably shouldn't work but it did for some reason. I thought of the people who I needed to protect, Thanos could take over the world and it all depended on me.

The Avengers. The team I was in, and still am actually. They were the ones who saved me and Loki when we first walked into that tower on that day. What if they had said no? What would have happened if they didn't believe us?

But they did. They took me and Loki in and gave us shelter, helped us. And without them, I wouldn't have been here to do this, to save the world. I held onto this thought as I brought in the power to save them.

"Thanos," I said, eyes still closed, "You may have gotten close to killing me, and you still could. But you will never kill my will, my will to defeat evil. And you, Thanos, are the definition of evil."

I opened my eyes. If I had been looking in a mirror I would have seen pure white eyes, but I wasn't and all I could focus on was the burning from all of the power, and the power itself. In front of me was a floating ball about three feet in diameter and was made out of pure energy. Its color was ever changing. It was magical.

Thanos didn't even have a second to respond before I sent the ball right at him. In this second that felt like a year, I had time to think.

So I didn't free the team, and I didn't need their help for the fight. But I would need them to save what was left of me. To get me back to somewhere safe.

And my plan to change the world. That one night that I had thought the plan up, it had seemed insane. But after hours of thinking and changing the minor stuff, I had finished it. To other people it was a stupid and way too ambitious plan, to some others it had no hope, and to the rest it was too simple and didn't have any details at all, just three simple words.

Save The World.

And the power hit Thanos and all I knew was darkness.

 **Natasha's POV**

* * *

When the ball of light hit Thanos, the world exploded. Thanos was gone, only a few pieces of armor and the staff was left. But Percy was in a bad situation. When we were chained up to the wall, I had managed to tell Loki what was going on and told him to get medical help ready.

The ball of power had destroyed our chains, but hadn't hurt us. Percy was always caring for people, even after all of this. We quickly ran down to Percy.

"Oh shit, this is bad, really bad!" Tony frantically yelled.

"Get your shit together, Tony! Let's just calm down and hurry up and save Percy." Clint said, trying to calm Tony down.

"Hahaha, calm down and hurry up. That's funny." Ok, so Tony might be a little mentally unstable.

After a quick 'Shut the hell up' from me, Thor and Steve carefully picked up Percy. We moved as quickly as possible to the portal, which wasn't very fast taking our wounds and carrying another person into consideration.

"C'mon guys! Just hurry up, we're almost there." I yelled.

Percy was in bad condition. Blood was leaking out of the bandage covering horrible wound his side, and the other wounds combined with him being horribly pale and unconsious was never good.

We got through the portal to see Loki, Nick Fury, and an ensemble of doctors scattered around the room. Everyone seemed to go quiet at the sight of Percy. The doctors took him away to where the medical stuff was set up in the other room.

I just sat in the corner while everyone else explained what happened during the fight. After a while Clint came and sat next to me. We just sat there in silence, not needing any communication right then. But eventually I spoke.

"Do you remember our first mission together?"

"What, Budapest?" Clint said.

"No, the first mission as the Avengers team with Loki and Per...Percy." I choked out.

"Yeah. It was a doozy. I might be getting this wrong but do you mean the one in South Africa?"

"Yes, I can't even remember for sure if it was our first one I'm so tired right now. I just wanted to...to say this...before I fell...asleep. If they don't save Percy the...they are really...really stupid because we...we have the technology...from that mission." I said drowsily.

Clint shot up and sprinted to the room where they were healing him. He came back a few minutes later with a conflicted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, waking up from the coffee Bruce had handed me just now.

"They didn't plan on using the technology we had recovered because it was just a prototype. They refuse to use it now and they won't listen to me." He said.

"Well they sure as hell are gonna listen to me." I growled.

I slammed the door of the medical room open, startling some of the doctors and scaring the rest with the look of rage on my face.

"Which one of you is the leader here?" I growled menacingly.

One person raised their hand and I walked over to them and grabbed them by their collar.

"Listen and listen well, punk. I'm going to give you one chance at this. You will use the technology to heal my husband and you will use it now. Got it?" I said.

"No, I can't. There isn't a confirmation on whether or not it will even work." The doctor said.

"Yes you will! You will heal my husband with the technology we had recovered! I don't care if it's a prototype, but you WILL use it!" I yelled.

"NO! THERE IS A 100% CHANCE THAT HE WILL HEAL, BUT HE COULD WAKE UP WITH AMNESIA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! HE MIGHT NEVER RECOVER FROM LOSING HIS MEMORY OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" The doctor screamed. My eyes widened at the possibility. But I needed Percy back.

"Look. I don't care what the risks are, I want him healed, and I want him healed now." I said.

The doctor just looked at me, then after a while he nodded and told the others to retrieve the item from SHIELD Head Quarters.

It had been one hour until he was healed. Just one hour. I paced back and forth in front of the machine he was in. Percy. My Percy. Why did he deserve such a horrible life?

"Natasha, calm down. He will be fully healed in a few minutes, just stay calm." Clint said, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried too. I saw it on his face. I had told the rest of the Avengers about the risk and they were worried, but along with me, thought it was worth it.

FFFSSSSSHHHHH

The sound of the machine opening echoed through the room. The machine's doors slid open. Inside was a fully healed Percy, I had to restrain myself from tackling him on sight with a bear hug. Percy sat up, looking around. This is it, it all depended on this moment. If he remembers us or not.

Percy looked at me. I stared right back.

"Nat." He said.

And I knew, that at that exact moment, everyone had finally gotten their own moment of happiness.

I knew I had.

* * *

 **It is done! The story is finished, and it probably was the worst thing any of you has ever read. Well, other than a Mary Sue or Gary Stu fic. *shudders* Those are horrible.**

 **So tell me what you thought about the story in the reviews and also if you want an epilouge.**

 **This has been an amazing, 10 day, adventure.**

 **Woah, hold up. 10 days!? What?! Holy Mother of Zeus that is a speedy story!**

 **Anyways, thank you to all who have done the Fantastic Four things (See what I did there?) Read, Reveiwed, Favorited, and Followed.**

 **But seriously you guys, this was awesome, and stay tuned for (Maybe) another story of (Maybe) awesome things.**

 **You guys are awesome. Stay Cool! I'm out!**

 **-Nerd.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **3rd Person Pov.**

A little girl with black, smooth hair and sea green eyes ran through the park, laughing joyfully as her brother waddled after her.

"Sissy, wait fow me!" The little boy yelled gleefully, emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight and his red hair poking up in every direction. His older sister stopped running and turned around to face him.

"Hey! Let's play tag! You're it!" The 7 year old said, touching her 4 year old brother on the shoulder.

"That's not faiw!" The little boy screamed, "Daddy! Help me catch Bia."

A man stood from a bench nearby, "Okay Luke, hold your arms out." The man said. The boy, now named Luke, followed the order and spread his arms out. The man lifted the boy up and set him upon his shoulders.

"Go daddy, we've gotta catch hew!" Luke shrieked.

The little girl ran as fast as she could to her mom, who was sitting on the bench still.

"Mom, pick me up! I can't be caught." The girl said, jumping up and down with limitless energy.

"Okay Bianca, but be careful and hold on tight." The woman ordered. The woman knelt down with a little difficulty, having a slight bump in her stomach signaling pregnancy. Bianca ran around and jumped on her mom's back.

"Go! We've gotta go mom!" Bianca yelled.

The man had caught up to them while the woman was helping the girl up.

"Tag. You're it." The man said, a massive smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's on." The woman replied.

The game went on for a while, shrieks echoing through the empty park everytime their team was tagged. After a while both teams got tired and sat down to rest.

"I win."

"No I win."

"NO, I WIN!" The man yelled, striking a pose in a heroic fashion. The woman just sighed, stood, and pinched a nerve on the man's neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Owwww. This always happens, you take all the fun away." The man groaned from the ground.

The kids just laughed hysterically from where they were sitting, childish laughter making both parents smile. The mom just laughed and sat down next to the kids.

"You're just jealous that I can make Luke and Bianca laugh at your pain." The woman smirked.

The man stood up in a flash, the air rushing at how fast he stood up. He then leaned down and picked up his wife, carrying her bridal style. The woman yelled, "Put me down this instant!" The man just laughed along with his kids and swung her around.

"Ok, put me down." The woman said, a scary grin on her face.

The man grew extremely scared at this and quickly set her down. The woman quickly rushed forward and pinched a nerve on the man's neck. He fell to the ground with a thud, the woman sitting ontop of him and forcing him to stay on the ground.

"Get him!" The woman said to her kids. Bia and Luke immediately knew what to do and started tickling their father mercilessly. Laughter echoed through the air and tears filled the man's eyes.

"No! Please, hahahahaha, stop. I can't breathe! Hahahahahaha!" The man laughed.

The woman just ignored him and continued holding him down, the children still tickling him.

"Alright, it's time to go home now." The woman said.

"Awww, but I don't wanna." Luke whined, "I'm not even...Aaahhhh...Tired, mommy."

The woman just smiled and scooped up the 4 year old and settled him on her hip. The man followed by holding their daughter's hand and walking back to the car.

After buckling in the children, Luke in his car seat, they started to make the short drive home. The man smiled as he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his children cuddling in the back seat of the car. The drive home was quick, despite the fact that it was only 7:00, the kids had exausted themselves from running around.

They pulled into the garage of the very famous tower, Avengers Tower, and each parent carried a child to the conjoined family floor. Once the children were tucked in and comfortable, the man walked up to his wife.

"This is so different." The man said.

"What is?" The woman replied.

"Having kids, being a normal family. Sure, it's been this way for seven years, but I feel like it's just sinking in."

"Percy." The woman started, only to be cut off.

"Just think, if I hadn't been falsely accused all those years ago, I wouldn't be here with you." Percy finished, "Natasha Romanoff, I love you. Even more then words could ever express. You are the stars to my sky, the Sun to my Moon. You are my everything."

Natasha's eyes glistened with tears, despite knowing that Percy loved her, hearing it made it that much more real. She kissed him.

And even though a demi god's life will never be easy, gods, he knew that. Maybe, just maybe. He could have some of that to himself.

And all was right in the world. If only for a few moments.

* * *

 **That was the epilogue. Fluff everywhere, and this was the final update to this story. The chapter wasn't long, but I only recently thought of something to write about. Yay!**

 **-Nerd**


End file.
